Criaturas
by FTnewcomer
Summary: Fiore es un mundo dividido en cuatro reinos. Las criaturas que habitan estos reinos poseen capacidades muy distintas y desde hace años hann encontrado la manera de convivir. Sin embargo, un accidente sucedió hace tiempo que puso una barrera entre dos de los reinos: Habitantes de Hargeon y Crocus no debían relacionarse más de lo necesario. Y muchos menos, enamorarse. [Nalu]
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno, hola a todos! la verdad es que esta historia se me ocurrió por casualidad al ver una imagen y me dije.. ¿Por que no?**

 **Así que, he decidido empezar a publicarla y, si les gusta, pues la seguiré.**

 **Espero de verdad que les guste y aquí les dejo el primer capítulo, aunque podría llamarme introducción, pero bueno.**

 **¡Aquí va!**

 ** _CAPITULO 1._**

Fiore, un mundo mágico dividido en cuatro reinos independientes, aunque conectados entre sí. Hargeon era el reino que se encontraba más al sur. Las criaturas que habitaban allí eran criaturas acuáticas en su mayoría y poseían la capacidad del controlar el agua. A la vista, el reino de Hargeon parecía un lugar oscuro, un terreno pantanoso allá donde miraras. Tan solo las criaturas que vivían allí conocían lo bonito que podía llegar a ser y los lugares más deslumbrantes.

Por el contrario, Crocus era un terreno seco, agrietado, de aspecto volcánico, con una temperatura elevada, muy por encima de la media. No poseía vegetación. Allá donde miraras el paisaje era marrón, negro o rojizo. Se encontraba situado al Oeste de Fiore. Las criaturas que la habitaban eran capaces de controlar el fuego y se alimentaban de él.

Magnolia era el lugar que habitaban las criaturas que controlaban la vegetación. Era un bosque profundo y amplio, con árboles robustos y vegetación frondosa, en apariencia como una gran selva. En aquel reino la humedad era elevada y el reino situado más al norte de Fiore.

Y, por último, al este de Fiore se hallaba el reino de Oak. Sus habitantes podían controlar el aire. En sus tierras se podían ver grandes y altos acantilados, montañas rocosas y árboles grandes y esbeltos. Sin embargo, poseían una extensa llanura la cual era el centro del Reino.

Cada reino tenía un representante. Éstos se reunían dos veces al año para presentar cualesquiera que fueran los problemas que había para intentar solucionarlos y para mantener la convivencia sin percances entre los habitantes de Fiore.

A pesar de los intentos para convivir en armonía, no todo el mundo pensaba lo mismo. Algunos se crían más poderosos que otros y peleas se producían por todos los reinos. Sin embargo, los más peligrosos eran las criaturas que se juntaban en grupos siguiendo a un líder. Hasta ahora, en eso se había quedado el asunto. Había que resguardarse y protegerse las espaldas. Sin embargo, si se descuidaba demasiado el problema, una guerra podría comenzar. Una guerra que podría cambiar el mundo conocido hasta ahora.

 ** _Y, en Hargeon, el reino del agua, es donde nuestra historia comienza._**

 ** _Y pues, hasta aquí por hoy!_**

 ** _Ya me dirán lo que les parece, cualquier opinión es importante! Espero que les guste._**

 ** _Y sin más me despido! Hasta dentro de unos días!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bueno y como la introducción ( osea el capitulo anterior) no dice mucho de como va a ser la historia, os dejo aquí ya mismos también la continuación. Cualquier idea, sugerencia o lo que sea será bienvenida!**

 **Espero que os guste! :)**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 2.**

En la parte oeste del reino de Hargeon, en el fondo de una pequeña sima, ahí se encontraba su lugar favorito. Un lugar oculto, por su puesto. Ese lugar prácticamente se había convertido en su hogar. Y era, simplemente, precioso. Hargeon, en la superficie, daba la imagen de un pantano, oscuro, con neblina. A excepción de los pocos lugares como aquel en el que se encontraba. Pero, bajo el agua, la belleza era impresionante, podría dejar sin palabras a cualquier. Pero únicamente sus habitantes y unos pocos privilegiados conocían ese secreto o eran capaces de disfrutarlo con sus propios ojos.

Pero para Lucy, no había lugar para ella más preciado que aquel en el que se encontraba. Lo había encontrado cuando era pequeña, una de las tantas veces que había escapado de sus entrenamientos porque no era capaz de controlar sus poderes. Normalmente, comenzaban a desarrollar sus habilidades a los tres años. Sin embargo, ella no había sido capaz hasta los cinco, por lo que cuando empezaron las clases de control del agua, ella era la más débil de todas. Layla, Su madre le decía que no pasaba nada, que ya llegaría el momento. Pero su profesora no opinaba lo mismo y se encargaba de regañarla todas y cada una de las veces que fallaba. Por eso escapaba cuando no podía más. Y en una de sus escapadas, cuando nadaba todo lo rápido que su cola le permitía, no tenía la mente puesta en nadar y chocó contra una de las paredes rocosas. Sin embargo, su sorpresa no podía ser mayor cuando, en lugar de darse un golpe espantoso, atravesó la roca y se encontró por casualidad en ese lugar. Era una especie de laguna circular, no demasiado grande que daba a la superficie. En medio de esta se encontraba una roca que sobresalía en el centro de aquella laguna, la cual estaba rodeada por un ligero borde de vegetación con un par de árboles situados al fondo. Y, por último, y lo que más le gustaba, era que, si miraba hacia arriba, por un agujero en el techo se podía ver la verdadera superficie, se podía ver el cielo.

Desde entonces, había ido allí todos los días a practicar su magia, con cuidado de que nadie la viera. Entraba por un hueco que se encontraba tapado por algas, por lo que no se podía ver si no sabías que estaba allí. No había faltado ni un solo día hasta que había conseguido dominarlo por completo. Ahora, sobre todo, además de su lugar privado de entrenamiento, se había convertido en su lugar para estar a solas.

Y allí era donde se encontraba en aquel preciso momento, descansando sobre aquella roca y disfrutando de los rayos del sol que se filtraban por el hueco del techo. Lucy era una criatura marina, en concreto una _Síren._ Tenía un cabello rubio y abundante que le llegaba ligeramente por debajo de la cintura. Su cola era de un color rosa palo a la altura de su cintura, pero el color de sus escamas se iba oscureciendo cada vez más hasta que, sus aletas, anchas curvas, acababan en un tono púrpura oscuro. Las escamas que subían desde su cintura, cubriendo desde sus costados hasta sus pechos seguían el mismo proceso, pero a le inversa. Sus codos también estaban recubiertos de escamas moradas, pero, el resto de su piel, era blanca como la porcelana. Sus dedos largos y esbeltos, unidos por una membrana y sus uñas eran afiladas. Por último, sus ojos eran de un marrón chocolate que, a la luz del sol, se volvían como la miel.

En aquel momento, se encontraba relajada tumbada boca abajo, jugando con el agua, haciendo que subiera y que bajara, formando una gran burbuja de agua y manteniéndola flotando en el aire. Fue entonces cuando escuchó algo que nunca había llegado a sus oídos antes: el crujir de las plantas. Parecía como si algo pasase sobre los arbustos sin descanso. Miró hacia todos lados, pero seguía estando sola y la única entrada que ella conocía era bajo el agua. Entonces se dio cuenta y miró hacia el cielo. Ese sonido provenía de la superficie. Se zambulló en el agua tan pronto como sus ojos captaron un movimiento cerca del agujero del techo. Se escondió en el agua y se pegó a la parte de la roca donde no llegaba la luz del sol. Y esperó. Pero ella no era de las que esperaban, la curiosidad la mataba. Y a los pocos segundos de haberse sumergido, lentamente sacó la cabeza del agua lo suficiente para que sus ojos quedaran en la superficie.

Y, entonces, miró hacia arriba. Y, entonces, se quedó petrificada. Aterrada y fascinada al mismo tiempo. Aquel, era un ser de Crocus.

\- _¡Natsu! Tenemos que volver. No podemos entretenernos, hemos estado fuera demasiado tiempo. ¡Y menos podemos estar aquí!_ – Una voz profunda gritó y le indicó que aquel ser no estaba solo. Había más como él. - _¡Si nos pillan aquí nos matan!_

Pero no podía existir nadie más como aquella criatura. Sus manos, eran como garras y estaban cubiertas por escamas de un rojo intenso que se extendían hasta sus codos. Exactamente igual que sus pies. El resto del cuerpo lo llevaba cubierto por unas extrañas telas, pero dejaban parte de su pecho al descubierto, en el cual se podían apreciar una especie de marcas rojas que subían por su cuerpo y enmarcaban su cara. Sus orejas, puntiagudas. Su pelo, un extraño rosa del cual salían unos cuernos imponentes. Pero sus ojos, eran de un verde jade. Intenso, tan intenso que jamás había visto ese color antes. Y esos ojos estaban mirando hacia abajo, hacia donde ella estaba. No sabía si podría verla o no. Estaba tan fascinada que no podía ni moverse. Aunque debería irse de allí. Habitantes de Hargeon y Crocus no podía relacionarse. Agua y fuego, no podían encontrarse.

\- ¡Natsu venga! ¿Qué cojones estás haciendo? -la voz volvió a gritar, sonaba cada vez más apremiante. - _Ya volveremos a buscarlo en otro momento. No creo que nadie lo encuentre._

- _Oye, Gray. ¿Sabes cómo bajar ahí abajo? Sin contar saltar directamente, claro_. -La criatura habló. Con una voz grave y profunda. Sonaba mucho más tranquila que la anterior, pero Lucy sintió como aquella voz le hacía vibrar todos los huesos.

\- _¿¡Es qué se te ha ido la cabeza o que te pasa!? ¡Ni siquiera tendríamos que estar aquí, sabes que está prohibido y a ti lo que se te ocurre es que quieres bajar a un pozo a echar un vistazo!?_ \- La segunda voz se fue haciendo más fuerte a medida que hablaba, casi parecía que iba a soltar un rugido de un momento a otro. Y Lucy inconscientemente se encogió, aunque nadie sabía que estaba ahí. _\- ¡Mueve el culo!_

- _Vale, vale. Tranquilo que ya nos vamos_. -Sin embargo, se quedó mirando hacia abajo unos segundos más que a Lucy se le hicieron eternos, como si supiera que había alguien mirándole. Después, dio la vuelta y se alejó de allí. Lucy esperó un tiempo más que prudencial para salir de allí, por si acaso volvían. Y entonces miró de nuevo hacia el lugar donde, por primera vez en trece años, alguien había aparecido.

 **-** _ **Así que Natsu.**_

* * *

 _ **Y ahora si que de verdad, hasta aquí por ahora!**_

 _ **Nos vemos en la siguiente actualización! Que no creo que tarde mucho!**_

 _ **Un saludo!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola de nuevo a todos. Y, pues, gracias a los que me dijeron que les gustaba la historia.**

 **Aunque estas actualizaciones están siendo muy seguidas es solo porque tengo la historia algo avanzada y bueno...cuando yo leo otras historia me gustaría que actualizasen lo más rápido posible, así que yo lo hago.**

 **Aunque cuando alcance por donde voy pues ya tardaré algo más!**

 **Aquí les dejo el nuevo capítulo.**

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 3._**

\- _¡Vamos Juvia, date prisa!_ – Gritaba Lucy mientras se giraba para ver a su amiga que iba nadando por detrás de ella.

Juvia era la única Síren a la que Lucy consideraba una verdadera amiga. Llevaban juntas desde que se conocieron en las clases de control de agua. Juvia había sido la única que no se había reído de ella por no poder controlarlo a pesar de que ella podía hacerlo sin problemas. Se habían hecho inseparables desde entonces y eran imprescindibles la una para la otra. Juvia tenía el pelo largo y azul, al igual que su cola y sus escamas, aunque éstas eran ligeramente más oscuras que su pelo.

\- _¿Pero por qué tanta prisa, Lucy? ¿Nos persigue alguien y aún no me lo has dicho?_ \- Nadaba detrás de Lucy con el asombro pintado en su cara. Creía que su amiga se había vuelto loca de una vez por todas.

Lucy dejo escapar una carcajada antes de contestar. - _¡No te lo vas a creer cuando te lo cuente! Al lugar de siempre. ¡Vamos en ráfaga!_ – Y dicho se dio la vuelta para mirar hacia delante y se impulsó todo lo que era capaz.

Únicamente se detuvo cuando alcanzaron los jardines de Acalypha. O más bien debería decir llegó, ya que Juvia la alcanzo algunos segundos después. Aquellos jardines eran el lugar favorito de ambas, siempre iban allí y se pasaban horas hablando y descansado sobre el pasto marino.

- _Y pensar que antes no podías ni hacer una burbuja… Eres de las Sírens más rápidas que hay._ – Juvia movía la cabeza divertida mientras se tumbaba a su lado en el pasto. _-Pero bueno, ¿me vas a contar ya que es lo que pasa?_

Lucy le hizo un gesto para que bajara la voz y se acercó a ella para poder hablar en un murmullo antes de comenzar. – _He visto a uno_. -Empezó a contarle a su amiga que la miraba sin entender nada. - _He visto a un habitante de Crocus, Juvia._ – Y a su amiga se le abrieron los ojos tanto que parecía que se le iban a salir de sus órbitas. - _No te asustes. No me ha visto. Pero estaba aquí._ -Hizo un gesto de nerviosismo con las manos antes de continuar. - _Bueno, no aquí, aquí. Estaba en la superficie. Pero estaba en Hargeon. Aunque por lo que pude escuchar tan solo estaban de paso. Parecía que sabían lo de la prohibición_. – Lucy le contó los detalles de lo que había escuchado y le especificó donde lo había visto y lo que pasó antes de que se fuera.

- _Y, ¿cómo era?_ -Juvia tenía los ojos brillando por la emoción antes la historia. Las dos eran unas soñadoras y, desde que habían escuchado la leyenda que explicaba por qué estaba prohibido qué Hargeon y Crocus se relacionasen, habían deseado poder verlos, saber cómo eran.

\- _¡Ni te lo imaginas Juvia! Estaba cubierto de escamas rojas y…-_ Lucy le relató con todo lujo de detalles como era aquella criatura de Crocus. Aunque, por alguna razón, lo único que no le dijo fue que sabía su nombre. Decidió guardárselo para ella. – _Y unos ojos. Nunca has visto un verde igual Juvia, nunca._

\- _Increíble… Aunque ha sido una suerte que no te haya visto. Nunca se sabe si es de los buenos o de los malos._ -Juvia dejó escapar un largo suspiro y se recostó de espaldas en el pasto- _¿Serán todos así? O quizás sea como aquí y hay diferentes especies._

 _-Sí, tienes razón. Aunque ha sido una suerte. Estoy segura que no veré a ningún otro en toda mi vida._ -Lucy dejó escapar un suspiro mientras pensaba que en realidad era una pena. Desearía poder verlo de nuevo.

En ese momento, Lucy se irguió y utilizó su _klísi_ para llamar a su hipocampo. Klísi era como llamaban al sonido que emitían las Sírens para llamar a sus hipocampos. Cada klísi era diferente, no había uno igual. Sin embargo, no todas las Sírens tenían su propio hipocampo. Los hipocampos eran considerados compañeros, y solamente si encontraban a su compañero tendrían uno. Había Sírens que encontraban a su compañero cuando ya eran mayores, otras al poco de nacer, otras nunca lo hacían. Pero una vez que se encontraban, era un vínculo indestructible.

Pui, así se llamaba el suyo. Y era precioso. Era un hipocampo imponente, con sus escamas azul plateado, mezcladas con algunas rojizas en el vientre y en la cola, rematado por unas aletas doradas, tanto en el lomo como en las patas y la cola.

Necesitó menos de un minuto para presentarse al lado de Lucy, quién lo acarició con cariño a modo de saludo. - _Yo tengo que irme ya, Juvia. ¿Nos vemos mañana?_

- _Si claro, vete corriendo a ese lugar tan secreto tuyo._ – Juvia rodó los ojos y se puso en pie para llamar a su hipocampo. – _Mañana te veo._

Ya habían pasado dos semanas desde que había visto a aquel habitante de Crocus. Y todos y cada uno los días siguiente hasta ahora había ido a su escondite. Eso lo llevaba haciendo años. Pero ahora, se tumbaba en la roca boca arriba, mirando al cielo, con la absurda esperanza de que volviera a aparecer. Pero, evidentemente, eso no iba a pasar. Aunque no podía evitarlo.

Y eso hacía en aquel momento. Descansar con a luz del sol en su cara, atenta a cualquier ruido proveniente de la superficie. A pesar de todo, era relajante. También frustrante porque sabía que nada pasaría. Pero era lo que había. Se incorporó hasta encontrarse sentada y se estiró. Fue en ese preciso instante cuando se produjo un fuerte sonido a su derecha que la sobresaltó y se zambulló en el agua lo más rápido que pudo. Se quedó sumergida, escondida detrás de la roca y no se movió ni un milímetro. Estaba asustada. A su derecha no había nada. Ni a su derecha ni a su izquierda. Ni en ningún lado. No había nada alrededor de aquella laguna. Solo roca. Fue entonces cuando lo oyó.

 _¿Hay alguien?_ -Preguntó una voz profunda. Una voz que ya había oído antes, solo una vez. ¿Cómo había llego hasta allí?, ¿Había otra entrada?

- _Sé que alguien ahí. He visto el agua salpicar al moverte._ -Su voz, aunque ligeramente distorsionada ya que él se encontraba en la superficie, se le calaba en los huesos una vez más. Era penetrante. Pero si no se movía se iría. Aunque sabía que había alguien antes, no podía tener la certeza de que seguía allí. ¿O sí?

- _No voy a hacerte nada. De verdad. Lo prometo._ -Aquella voz lo volvió a intentar después de un rato en silencio. Sonaba ligeramente frustrado. - _¡Me siento como un idiota hablando solo! Una señal o algo me vendría de perlas en este momento_.

Lucy sabía que estaba mal. Estaba prohibido. Pero la curiosidad era más de lo que podía manejar. Sin embargo, no podía descubrirse. Pero, una señal. Haría una señal con el agua. No, eso no era buena idea. Si no sabía mucho de los habitantes de Hargeon, solo sabría lo básico sobre su control del agua. En caso de que fuera necesario usarlos para escapar, mejor si tenía la oportunidad de sorprenderlo. Entonces Lucy, todavía sumergida y oculta por la roca, movió su mano hasta que quedo a la vista. La mantuvo ahí por unos segundos antes devolver a esconderla.

- _Vale, bien. No era lo que me esperaba, pero lo acepto. Mejor que nada…_ -Lo dijo en voz baja, casi un susurro, para él mismo. Pero aun así Lucy pudo escucharlo. Sentía que el corazón le martilleaba contra las costillas de la emoción y el miedo de lo que estaba haciendo. Entonces aquella criatura carraspeó. – _Vale, bien. Sé que está prohibido que este aquí. Pero de verdad no voy a hacerte nada. Solo tengo curiosidad. Nunca he visto a nadie de Hargeon. Quiero ver como son los habitantes de aquí._

En ese momento, supo que estaba a punto de cometer una locura. Pero su oportunidad había llegado, y sabía que no tendría otra. Pero sería precavida. Se acercaría bajo el agua y se mostraría al final. Tendría que estar alerta todo el tiempo. Cerró los ojos, cogió fuerzas. Y lentamente nadó hacia donde se encontraba aquel misterioso habitante de Crocus. Mientras avanzaba pudo oír a lo lejos como seguía hablando.

\- _¿Sigues ahí? Oye, de verdad que no voy a hacerte nada. Solo hablar. Si es que hablas mi idioma. Quizás te comunicas de otra manera. Ah, no, pero entendiste lo que dije hace un rato. ¿Hola...?_ – Entonces dejo de hablar. Ahora se le escuchaba nervioso. - _¡Mierda, ahora se ha asustado!_

 ** _Y, justo en ese momento, Lucy llegó hasta la orilla y sacó la cabeza a la superficie._**

* * *

 **Bueno pues hasta aquí por ahora!**

 **Espero de verdad que les haya gustado! A mi me parece que se pone interesante.**

 **Cualquier cosa me contactan!**

 **Nos vemos en la siguiente actualización!**


	4. Capítulo 4

**_Bueno hola a todos de nuevo! Ha sido un fin de semana intenso pero ha llegado la hora de actualizar!_**

 ** _Aquí les dejo el nuevo capítulo, espero que lo disfruten!_**

* * *

 **Capítulo 4**

 ** _Y justo en ese momento, algo salió de repente del agua prácticamente a mi lado._**

Salió de repente, demasiado rápido y demasiado cerca. Había estado todo ese tiempo arrodillado lo más cerca posible al agua y había estado intentando ver algo a través del agua. Sin éxito, por supuesto. Lo único que había podido ver desde que llegó había sido el movimiento del agua salpicando cuando lo que fuera que había estado allí había escapado. Por su culpa, sí. Admitía que no había sido precisamente silencioso al entrar. Pero tampoco se esperaba eso cuando apartó aquella roca del camino. Pero eso había sido todo. Desde entonces, la superficie del agua se había mantenido intacta. Ni una sola onda, nada. Ni siquiera cuando la criatura le había dejado ver una aleta. Bueno, aleta. Él creía que era una aleta, eso le había parecido. Estaba tan lejos y había sido tan breve que apenas había visto nada. Pero había sido suficiente para saber que, por lo menos, había estado escuchando lo que decía. Aunque seguía sintiéndose igual de estúpido hablando solo. Entonces todo se había quedado en silencio y aquel ser no había dado más señales de que seguía allí. Aunque él intuía que sí. Pero sin comerlo ni beberlo algo había salido cerca de sus rodillas de debajo del agua. Y, por desgracia, su instinto de pelea y supervivencia había reaccionado antes que su cerebro y ya se encontraba de pie, con sus manos cubiertas de unas grandes llamas, preparado para pelear. Y, evidentemente, aquella criatura volvió a sumergirse tan rápido como él se movió.

Maldijo para sus adentros. Ahora sí que la había cagado. Aquella chica por fin se acercaba a él, y ¿qué se le ocurría? Nada mejor que amenazarla con fuego. Bien Dragneel, tu sí que sabes. Porque sí, era una chica. O al menos tenía pinta de ser una. Había podido ver durante unos segundos dos grandes ojos marrones muy abiertos mirándole. Hasta que la había asustado. Se dio una palmada en la frente y quiso gritar de frustración. Pero no podía, ya la había asustado bastante. Dejó escapar un suspiro mientras se arrodillaba de nuevo y se inclinó ligeramente hacia el agua. De nuevo, no veía nada. Pero, no perdía nada por intentarlo.

\- _¡Oye! ¡Espera! No iba a atacarte. Sé que no suena muy creíble, pero ha sido por instinto._ -Y esperó. Y esperó. Y se empezaba a impacientar. Quizás ahora sí que había huido despavorida. - _Lo digo de verdad. ¡Saliste tan de repente que creí que me atacaban a mí!_ – Lo intentó una vez más. Pero otra vez fue silencio lo que obtuvo como respuesta. Bueno, por lo menos ahora ya no se sentía como un imbécil por hablar solo. Él no era de los que se rendía fácil. - _¿Puedes verme desde ahí abajo verdad? Aunque yo no pueda. Mira, dejaré las manos donde las puedas ver, no voy a hacerte daño._ -Mantuvo sus manos en el aire con las palmas a la vista, a la altura de su cabeza y esperó. Vale, ahora sí que se sentía un estúpido. Menos mal que nadie estaba viéndole o las burlas que iba a tener que soportar iban a ser inmensas. - _En serio que ha sido solo porque me has asustado, si te acercas despacio verás como no volveré a hacer lo mismo._ – Y, fue entonces, cuando se le cortó la respiración. Lo estaba haciendo, se estaba acercando despacio. Tenía que ser eso. Había empezado a ver algo bajo el agua, aunque no podía distinguir el qué. Era… ¿amarillo?

Era una chica. Vaya que sí lo era. Y era hermosa. No había visto nada parecido en su vida. La cabeza era lo único que podía verle. Y ahora comprendía porque había visto amarillo. Su pelo era tan rubio como el oro, y abundante, era muy abundante. Sus ojos estaban ligeramente dilatados y, aunque brillaban de curiosidad y emoción, se podía apreciar temor en el fondo. Su boca no dejaba traslucir nada, ni una sonrisa, ni una mueca de enfado, nada. Pero vaya boca, sus labios eran gruesos, carnosos, aunque estaban pálidos. No tanto como su piel, su piel era blanca y sin imperfecciones, hacía que desease tocarla para comprobar si era tan suave como aparentaba. Después de notar que se había quedado embobado mirándola, parpadeó varias veces y, cuando volvió a mirarla, le llamaron la atención unas pequeñas aletas que sobresalían de su pelo, como si fueran orejas. Era la criatura más delicada que había visto en su vida. A su lado, él era un ser completamente grotesco, normal que estuviera asustada.

Carraspeó ligeramente antes de hablar, a lo que ella se encogió ligeramente, pero esta vez no huyó. - _Hola, soy Natsu. Natsu Dragneel._ -Dicho esto le sonrió, esperando parecer agradable. Aún se sentía como un imbécil por mantener sus manos levantadas, pero no se atrevía a bajarlas. Aquella chica asintió, pero no dijo nada. Se quedó mirándole en completo silencio. ¿Será que no pueden hablar? Probó suerte otra vez. - _Soy de Crocus. Sé que está prohibido y todo eso, pero tenía curiosidad y bueno…_ -Se hizo el silencio de nuevo. Ella volvió a asentir, comunicándole que lo entendía. - _Tenía curiosidad de ver como erais por aquí. Aunque solo veo tu cara, pero es mejor que nada_. -De nuevo una vez más se hizo el silencio. Empezaba a pensar que más podría decirle cuando ella abrió mucho los ojos y desapareció bajo el agua una vez más. - _¡Espera! ¡No te vayas!_ -Natsu se dio la vuelta para comprar si algo detrás de él la había asustado, aunque ya sabía que no había nada. No había percibido ni un solo movimiento detrás suyo. Volvió a mirar el agua, rastreando la superficie con desesperación. No podía haberse ido tan pronto.

Pero entonces vio como volvía a aparecer cerca de aquella roca que había en el centro de aquel sitio y, aliviado, dejó escapar el aire que no sabía que había estado conteniendo. Aquella criatura se giró hacia él y lo miró de lejos antes de hacer un ligero gesto hacia la roca con su cabeza. ¿Acaso pretendía que la siguiera? ¿estaba loca o qué? No pensaba meter un solo pie en el agua. ¡Maldita sea! ¡Ni siquiera sabía nadar! Pero entonces su hilo de pensamientos desesperados se detuvo de golpe. Tenía la mente en blanco. Podría rodearle una veintena de personas listas para acabar con él que no habría podido darse cuenta. Todo lo que sus ojos y sus sentidos podían captar en aquel momento era aquella criatura que lo había dejado atontado y sin habla. No pretendía que la siguiera, solamente que mirase. Y vaya que si la estaba mirando. No quería apartar los ojos de ella nunca. Se había sentado en aquella roca, había subido de un salto y estaba permitiéndole ver cómo era. No tenía piernas, tenía una cola. Parte de su cuerpo y su torso recubierto de escamas también. Y el pelo, si ya lo había intuido largo, sentada como estaba le caía como una cascada hasta más debajo de la cintura. Y, con la luz del sol cayendo sobre ella, su pelo y su piel parecía que tenían luz propia, resplandecía. Ahora estaba claro que no había visto anda igual en toda su vida. Y también estaba claro que sus ojos no volverían a ver nada igual.

No fue consciente de cuánto tiempo estuvo mirándola. Para él, el tiempo se había detenido. Pero entonces ella empezó a mostrarse nerviosa, inquieta. En ese momento se dio cuenta de que había estado mirándola con los ojos desorbitados y, para qué negárselo a sí mismo, con la boca abierta. Sacudió la cabeza para despejar un poco la mente y cuando volvió a levantarla vio como ella se zambullía de nuevo en el agua y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos volvió a aparecer delante de sus narices. ¡Joder si era rápida! Y allí volvían a estar, mirándose en silencio. Natsu sentía la necesidad de decir algo, tenía que decirle algo. Pero no se le ocurría el qué.

Entonces ella sacó sus manos y las apoyó en la orilla junto a sus rodillas. Sus dedos, acabados en unas pequeñas garras, pudo ver que estaban unidos por unas membranas haciendo que parecieran aletas. Eso era lo que él había visto antes. Contra todo pronóstico, ella se incorporó utilizando sus manos y acercó su cara a la suya. Tan cerca que podría haberle contado las pecas si hubiera tenido. Estaba nervioso. Natsu Dragneel estaba nervioso. Pero, ¿¡quién podría culparlo!? La tenía a menos de un palmo de distancia de su cara. Y era preciosa. No podía apartarse. Se dio cuenta de que ella lo estaba inspeccionando. A conciencia. Ya no se veía temor en sus ojos, solo curiosidad. En ese momento ella levantó uno de sus brazos y lo extendió hacia su cabeza. Sin embargo, frenó en seco y lo miró directamente a los ojos, como pidiéndole permiso. No habría podido negarse aunque le estuviera pidiendo cortarle la cabeza. Asintió a modo de respuesta y en ese momento sintió como toca uno de sus cuernos. No pudo remediarlo y se le escapó una sonrisa de sus labios. Se sentía húmedo, y no sabría describir el tacto. Pero no era desagradable. Entonces ella, rodeó el cuerno con la mano y tiró de él ligeramente, haciendo que Natsu ladeara la cabeza. No puedo evitarlo y se le escapó una risa. Ella lo soltó tan pronto como lo oye reírse y lo miró.

- _Son parte de mí. Están pegados a mi cabeza. No se quitan. -_ Se lo dijo entre risas sin poder evitarlo. Había intentado arrancarle un cuerno. Parecía que nunca había visto unos como los suyos.

Entonces ella ladeó la cabeza hacia un lado y dirigió su vista hacia sus manos. Se sumergió de nuevo en el agua para poder verlas más de cerca. Ahora las tenía apoyadas en el suelo, no se había dado ni cuenta de que ya no las tenía en el aire. Aunque mejor, era una postura bastante incómoda. Giró suavemente su mano, dejando la palma a la vista para ella. Era consciente de que sus garras eran distintas a las de ella. Las suyas más grandes y gruesas, sus manos rudas. Las de ella daban la impresión de ser más delicadas. Entonces, ella levantó la vista hacia él una vez más y, de nuevo, lo dejó sin habla. Aquella voz, su voz. Era dulce y suave, con un deje melodioso.

 ** _-Lucy. Lucy Heartfilia._**

* * *

 **Y lo dejamos aquí por hoy!**

 **Muchas gracias a todos por los comentarios, me encantan.**

 **Ya saben que cualquier sugerencia será bien recibida o algo que les gustaría que pase!**

 **Nos vemos en la próxima actualización!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola de nuevo a todos!**

 **Espero que les esté gustando la historia.**

 **Aquí les dejó el siguiente capítulo, espero que lo disfruten!**

* * *

 **Capítulo 5.**

Había llegado la hora de hablar. Ya se sentía ligeramente más cómoda. No era que ya confiase en que no iba a atacarla, podría hacerlo en cualquier momento. Pero se permitió a sí misma relajarse en su presencia. Natsu Dragneel la intrigaba. Y la atraía de una forma que no podía remediar. Podría estar mirándole todo el día sin llegar a cansarse. La cara del chico era todo un poema cuando ella le dijo su nombre. Seguro que pensaba que no podía hablar. Al principio, no tenía intención de decir ni una sola palabra. Pero él le había dejado inspeccionarlo tanto como quiso, y le parecía justo, por lo menos, hablarle. El chico tartamudeó ligeramente cuando habló.

- _N-Natsu, Natsu Dragneel. Es un placer conocerte, Lucy_. -Se le veía nervioso. Quizás no eran nervios, y estaba tan emocionado como ella por esa oportunidad. Lucy siguió mirándole, sin apartar los ojos de su cara, pendiente a todos los movimientos que hacía.

- _Ya lo sabía. Ya sabía tu nombre._ \- Natsu se dio un golpe en la frente con la palma de las manos y negó un par de veces con la cabeza.

- _Sí, claro. Por supuesto. Se me olvidaba que ya me presenté antes._ – Pero no estaba entendiendo lo que ella quería decirle.

- _No. No me refería a eso. Que también. Ya te había visto antes._ -Ante esa afirmación Natsu puso una de las caras más extrañas que había visto hacer a alguien, no sabría cómo describirla, pero si podía decir que parecía totalmente desorientado. Entonces ella señaló hacia el agujero en el techo para ayudarlo a recordar. - _Hace no mucho tiempo, unos días. Estabas allí arriba. Te llamaron. Escuché tu nombre._ – Esta vez, aunque aún estaba claro que estaba sorprendido, en sus ojos brilló el recuerdo. Sabía a qué se refería.

\- _¿Eras tú? ¿Estabas aquí en ese momento_? -Lucy asintió con la cabeza en ese momento. ¿A qué se refería? ¿Acaso sí que la había visto? Lo dudaba. El asombro estaba perfectamente tallado en su cara cuando la vio. – _Sabía que alguien me estaba mirando. Mi instinto no falla_. -Natsu negó divertido con la cabeza antes de mirarla de nuevo para explicarse. - _Cuando miré hacia aquí abajo, sentía como si hubiera alguien mirándome. Como si algo me atrajera a este lugar. Pero no sabía cómo bajar. Me pasé todo este tiempo buscando una manera de llegar hasta aquí, pero no encontré la entrada hasta hoy. El que me llamaba es como un hermano para mí, se llama Gray Fullbuster. De Crocus también._

\- _¿Hay una entrada?_ -Preguntó Lucy sorprendida. Llevaba años viniendo a este lugar y lo había inspeccionado por completo. No había visto rastro de ninguna estrada por el exterior. Pero, parecía que se equivocaba.

\- ¿ _Eh? Si claro, pero una roca bloqueaba la entrada. Si no, ¿cómo iba a estar yo aquí?_ -Tenía sentido. Pero, aun así, eso la había sorprendida. - _¿O como ibas a estar tu aquí? Entré por el mismo sitio que tú._ -Natsu continuaba hablando, pero ante aquello se quedó atónita. ¿De verdad que no se le ocurría ningún otro sitio por el que ella pudiera entrar? No pudo evitar levantar una ceja sarcásticamente ante aquello. Natsu se quedó en silencio durante unos segundos antes de fruncir ligeramente el ceño. - _Vale, sí. Nadando. Fallo mío, no estoy acostumbrado._

Ante aquello no pudo más que reír. Le gustaba este chico. Era despistado, pero muy agradable. La verdad es que, aunque ella se lo negase a sí misma, ya no tenía miedo en absoluto. Y, para su desgracia, estaba completamente relajada en su presencia. Él tenía una ligera sonrisa en su cara cuando habló de nuevo.

- _Oye, es la primera vez que ves a alguien de Crocus, ¿verdad?_ -Ella simplemente asintió y esperó a que continuase. - _¿Te gustaría ver nuestro poder? ¿Nuestro control? Bueno, no todo, porque si no quemaría todo este lugar, pero un poco. Para conocerlo._

A pesar de que la primera reacción que tuvo fue la de emocionarse y decirle que sí sin pensarlo, se contuvo. Deseaba verlo. Deseaba con toda su fuerza poder verlo. Pero, ¿y si aprovechaba para atacarla? No iba a poder reaccionar con la suficiente rapidez. Pareció que el adivinaba por donde iban sus pensamientos porque añadió: - _No voy a hacerte nada. Lo prometo. Y soy muy bueno con el control. No tienes de que preocuparte_. -Bueno, si tenía que morir a manos de ese chico moriría con la curiosidad satisfecha se dijo. Porque, desde el principio sabía, que iba a ir tan lejos como se lo permitiera aquel chico. Entonces, se despejó de todas sus preocupaciones y decidió disfrutar todo lo posible. Si era demasiado ingenua, ya se las arreglaría más tarde. Asintió con ganas, deseando ver cómo era lo que podía enseñarle. Aunque una duda asaltó su mente. - _Pero, aquí no hay fuego. Y te aseguro que no lo vas a encontrar en ningún rincón de Hargeon._

Ante eso el chico rio ligeramente y se rasco la nuca ligeramente incómodo. - _Eh, bueno, verás. Lo normal es necesitar que haya fuego para poder controlarlo. De hecho, Crocus entero es un paisaje de volcanes y pequeños ríos de lava que abundan por todo el lugar._ -Ante aquella descripción, Lucy intentó imaginárselo, sin éxito alguno. No podía imaginarse una tierra como aquella. - _Pero, si eres suficientemente bueno con el control y eso pues…_ -Parecía ligeramente incómodo. Natsu sacudió la cabeza y la miró de nuevo sonriendo. - _Simplemente mira._

Dicho y hecho. En ese mismo momento su mano se envolvió en llamas. Sin poder evitarlo, la reacción de Lucy fue sumergirse en el agua, dejando únicamente sus ojos en la superficie. Ahora eran las dos. Las dos garras de Natsu estaban envueltas en fuego, tal y como había visto antes. Pero, ahora que lo observaba de cerca. Estaba fascinada. Volvió a la salir para cercarse un poco más a aquellas llamas. Eran unas llamas preciosas, no podía dejar de mirarlas. Inconscientemente alargó una mano hacia aquella llama. Pero no era tonta, no iba a tocarla, aunque nunca antes lo había visto con sus propios ojos, sabía lo que pasaría. Sin embargo, al acercarla un poco más, sintió el calor, y era muy agradable. Despegó sus ojos de la llama para mirar a Natsu y le sonrió, mostrándole toda la emoción que sentía. Y, de repente, esas llamas eran inmensas, llegaban casi hasta el techo. Se quedó sin habla. Era increíble. Se movió ligeramente hacia atrás porque, con aquellas llamas el calor era demasiado grande. Entonces, aquellas lenguas de fuego empezaron a moverse, se cruzaban entre sí y volvían a separarse, se ondulaban.

Y, para su regocijo, las llamas empezaron a rodearla, creando una espiral en la que ella era su centro. Y se elevaron, hacia arriba, como un tornado de fuego, para luego descender hasta donde estaba ella y desaparecer. Lucy estaba fascinada. No había visto nada igual. Ni siquiera había escuchado nada que se le pareciera. Los tonos en aquellas llamas, el color tan vívido, era increíble. Miró una vez más a Natsu con la boca abierta y éste sonrió complacido.

- _Muchos nos temen porque el fuego es dañino y destructivo. Pero muy poca gente ve que también puede ser algo precioso._ -Y no podía tener más razón. Sería algo que no iba a olvidar jamás.

- _¿Eso significa que eres bueno en el control?_ \- inquirió Lucy, medio bromeando medio preguntándoselo enserio. Tenía curiosidad. Aquello le había parecido impresionante, pero quizás no era para tanto. Teniendo en cuenta que era la primera vez que lo veía.

- _El mejor._ -respondió Natsu con suficiencia y una gran sonrisa en los labios. Lucy le respondió con una sonora carcajada. Menudo creído. - _Y, ¿qué hay de ti, Lucy?_ – Le preguntó un aún sonriente Natsu.

Lucy no pudo evitarlo y le devolvió la sonrisa. Aunque, esta vez, la suya era la que era de suficiencia.

 ** _\- ¿Quieres verlo?_**

* * *

 **Y hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy!**

 **Ya empieza lo más interesante! Muchas gracias a todos por los comentarios y gracias a todos los que siguen mi historia.**

 **Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo. :3**


	6. Capítulo 6

**Hola de nuevo! Aquí les dejo la continuación!**

 **Me alegro mucho de que os esté gustando.**

 **Aquí va!**

* * *

 **Capítulo 6.**

¿Qué si quería verlo? Que lo matasen allí mismo si mentía. Por supuesto que quería verlo. ¿Quién sería tan estúpido como para negarse? Aquello iba a ser simplemente increíble. Sería el primero en años que vería algo como aquello. Se estaba haciendo demasiadas expectativas y esperaba no decepcionarse. Aunque, por otro lado, esperaba que ella fuese realmente buena y él no acabase en el agua. No sabía nadar.

\- _¿Qué si quiero verlo? ¡Por supuesto! Tienes toda mi atención._ -Acto seguido le guiñó un ojo y le sonrió. No podía evitarlo. Era preciosa. Y sonrió aún más cuando apreció un pequeño sonrojo en sus pálidas mejillas.

- _Muy bien entonces._ -Y nada más decir eso desapareció debajo del agua y todo quedó en un absoluto silencio. Solamente podía oír su propia respiración. Lucy no aparecía y se estaba impacientando. Si quería darle emoción lo estaba consiguiendo.

Estaba a punto de saltar él mismo a buscarla cuando de repente apareció una enorme columna de agua a unos pocos metros de donde él se encontraba. Se quedó con la boca abierta. Sentada en lo alto se encontraba Lucy mirando hacia él con una enorme sonrisa pintada en su rostro. Entonces, con un ligero movimientos de manos, pequeñas columnas de agua empezaron a aparecer por todo el lugar. Ella seguía moviendo las muñecas ligeramente y las columnas de agua se despegaban de la superficie, elevándose y flotando por todo el lugar mientras su lugar era ocupado por otras. En pocos segundos, todo el aire estaba inundado de pequeñas burbujas de agua con diferentes formas mientras ella seguía tranquilamente sentada en aquella especie de inmensa cascada. De repente, todo se detuvo y el agua desapareció. Solo quedaba ella allí tranquilamente sentada mirándole. La verdad era que, a pesar de todo aquello, no sabía ni dónde mirar. Habían sido tantas cosas que sentía que no había podido captarlas todas. Pero quería más, aquello había jodidamente increíble. Estaba a punto de pedirle que lo hiciera de nuevo cuando se fijó en su cara, estaba seria. ¿A caso pasaba algo? Ella le miraba y, entonces, ladeó la cabeza a un lado y le sonrió de nuevo. Pero esta sonrisa tenía algo que no podía descifrar del todo. Antes de que pudiese preguntarle se dio cuenta de que el agua de aquella laguna había empezado a moverse, en círculos. Estaba controlando el estanque entero. Natsu se sentó hacia atrás cuando el agua empezó a girar a una velocidad vertiginosa. Se notaba los ojos abiertísimos, parecía que aquello estaba a punto de desbordarse. Pero lo que ocurrió fue que comenzó a formarse un remolino con Lucy en su centro. ¡Santo Dios! Si se caía ahí moriría ahogado seguro. No pudo evitarlo y se echó aún más atrás. En ese momento la dulce risa de ella le sacó de aquel trance en el que había entrado y todo se detuvo. De un momento a otro Lucy estaba de nuevo junto a él y le miraba con una tímida sonrisa.

Sacudió la cabeza para espabilarse antes de decirle nada. - _Ha sido lo mejor que he visto en toda mi vida. ¿Puedes hacerlo de nuevo?_ – Ella se rio y se regocijó una vez más en ese sonido.

\- _¿Te gustaría ver algo que nadie fuera de Hargeon ha visto jamás?_ -Lo sorprendió de repente con esa pregunta. ¡Vaya que si quería! Pero, ¿qué podría ser? Algo que nadie había visto jamás... Su control del agua ya lo había visto, y aunque hacía muchos años que nadie más lo hacía, antiguamente muchos lo habían disfrutado.

\- _¡Si! No me importa lo que sea, quiero verlo._ – Se escuchó a sí mismo diciendo antes de que se diese cuenta. Pero era verdad. 'Nadie antes ha visto jamás' habían sido las palabras clave. Desde entonces lo había tenido. Si algo le gustaba más que descubrir algo increíble, era ser el primero en conseguirlo. Y, si dependía de él, el único.

Ella pareció dudar un poco antes de hablar de nuevo. - _Voy a tener tu vida en mis manos. Podría matarte si quisiera. ¿Confiarás en mí?_ -Se la veía ligeramente avergonzada. Aunque, dudaba que aquella dulce criatura pudiera matar a nadie. Y menos a él. Aunque lo que había visto era francamente imposible, dudaba seriamente que el agua pudiera acabar con el fuego. Sin embargo, era evidente que no iba decir eso.

- _No importa, confío en que no lo hagas._ -En realidad no le estaba mintiendo. Por alguna razón, dudaba que quisiera matarlo. Entonces ella asintió antes de darle una serie de instrucciones.

- _Bien, entonces apoya las manos en los bordes y agárrate fuerte. Cuando te lo diga, vas a tener que meter la cabeza en el agua._ -Siguió sus instrucciones al pie de la letra, pero cuando dijo lo de meter la cabeza debajo del agua no pudo evitar gruñir. ¡Mierda! Al menos era solo la cabeza, si no ni muerto se habría metido allí. - _Acerca la cabeza un poco al agua y relájate._ – Hizo lo que ella le pedía sin decir ni una palabra, pero no pudo evitar gruñir de nuevo, esta vez más alto. - _Merece la pena, te lo prometo_. -Rodó los ojos ante sus palabras. ¡más le valía que aquello de verdad mereciera la pena! - _Yo no respiro debajo del agua, me puedo ahogar._ -Le recordó entre dientes. Aquello le ponía tenso, muy tenso. No iba a poder relajarse. Mantenía sus garras fuertemente clavadas en el borde. Y ella no le ayudó en absoluto cuando lo único que hizo fue sonreírle por toda respuesta. Estaba a punto de gruñir de nuevo cuando ella movió sus manos y el agua a sus lados empezó suavemente a moverse y a rodearle la cabeza. ¡Dios! No sabía si iba a poder soportar aquello sin moverse. Se sentía malditamente indefenso. Pero, entonces, el agua le cubrió la cabeza por completó y cerró los ojos fuertemente. Pero, no sucedió nada. Notaba algo húmedo en el cuello, pero eso era todo. Cuando los abrió poco a poco, se quedó asombrado. El agua le rodeaba, pero podía respirar. Había aire. Estaba todavía recuperándose de la impresión cuando sintió sus pequeñas manos en sus hombros. Lo empujaban ligeramente hacia abajo, pero sin forzarlo. Cuando estaba rozando el agua levantó sus ojos hacia ella para asegurarse una última vez y, cuando ella le asintió y se sumergió, no le quedó más remedio que coger aire para darse fuerzas y sumergir la cabeza él también.

Por inercia, cuando atravesó el agua cerró los ojos, pero cuando las manos de ella lo detuvieron, los abrió. Y si creyó que lo de antes había sido espectacular, se había equivocado. Para lo que estaba presenciando no creía que existieran palabras para describirlo. Ante sus ojos tenía un fondo marino. Podía ver perfectamente el fondo de aquella laguna. Sus rocas alrededor, decoradas con planas marinas y corales de todos los colores y algunos pequeños peces que nadabas alrededor. Antes de darse cuenta, ya se había olvidado de lo increíble que era poder respirar bajo el agua. Estaba alucinando con todo lo que veía. Y el agua era clara, muchísimo más clara de lo que había pensado desde arriba. Entonces Lucy le tocó el hombro y le hizo señas para que prestara atención. ¡Cómo si no lo hubiera estado haciendo hasta ahora! Estaba grabando todo aquello en su retina.

Y, aunque parecía imposible, lo mejor estaba aún por llegar. Lucy se separó de él y se sumergió más. Si pensaba que era preciosa, ahora preciosa se quedaba corto. Verla en todo su esplendor bajo el agua era hipnotizante. Poder ver como se ondulaba todo su cuerpo cuando nadaba, su pelo flotando detrás. No podía apartar los ojos de ella. Cuando llegó a su destino, se quedó flotando y se dio la vuelta para mirarlo. No podía apartar los ojos de ella. Entonces, Lucy extendió los brazos con las palmas hacia arriba y cerró los ojos, todavía sonriendo. Su pelo se movió y, entonces, todo ocurrió demasiado deprisa. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos empezaron a entrar una cantidad de peces increíble. Nunca había visto tantos y de tantos colores. Eran todos bonitos, aunque también le parecían apetitosos. Los peces empezaros a girar en torno a Lucy formando una especie de túnel por unos instantes antes de esparcirse de nuevo por todo el lugar para, finalmente, irse por donde quiera que hubiesen llegado.

No podía moverse. Estaba tan sorprendido que no le respondían los músculos. Anonadado, solo pudo observar como Lucy se acercaba a él con una enorme sonrisa antes de indicarle con uno de sus dedos hacia arriba. Eso le sacó de su estupor y por fin sacó la cabeza y volvió a la superficie. Se sentó hacia atrás, completamente agotado mentalmente. La burbuja que se había formado a su alrededor desapareció y él la miro. La miró como nunca la había mirado hasta ahora.

- _Esto es todo lo que puedo enseñarte. Como nadie puede saber que estás aquí y todo eso pues…_ -Se encogió de hombros mientras se mordía ligeramente el labio. ¿A caso se estaba disculpando? Había sido la mejor experiencia de su vida. Si había más que esto no podía ni imaginar cómo sería.

- _Ha sido increíble. Nunca había visto nada igual. Ni siquiera podría haber imaginado algo como esto. Es… Es… Simplemente no puede describirse._ -Se pasó una mano por la cara para espabilarse, parecía que su cerebro seguía bajo el agua. - _Gracias, muchas gracias. Ha sido increíble. Ojalá pudiera hacer yo lo mismo por ti._

Ella le dedicó la sonrisa más amplia y sincera que le había visto hasta entonces, le brillaban los ojos de la emoción. Y, entonces, se dio cuenta. Ella había estado nerviosa. Quería que le gustase. Quería que le gustase lo que hacía, donde ella vivía. Se sentía tremendamente bien el haber descubierto eso. Estaba a punto de decir algo al respecto cuando vio como ella miraba hacia arriba. Al seguir su mirada se fijó en que el cielo empezaba a oscurecerse. La miró de nuevo y tenía una expresión triste. Entonces lo supo. No quería, pero tenía que marcharse. La verdad es que no tenía ni idea de cuánto tiempo llevaban allí, pero había pasado gran parte del día. Sintió como el malestar empezaba a llenar su cuerpo. No quería irse, No había sido suficiente. Necesitaba más de ella y de todo lo que pudiera enseñarle. Y, ¡todo lo que podría enseñarle él! Pero lo sabía, él también tenía que volver.

- _Tienes que irte, ¿verdad?_ -Ella levantó la mirada, su expresión era triste, pero asintió. - _¿Alguna vez has salido de aquí? ¿Has visto algo más que esto?_

- _Hay bastantes lugares en los que puedes salir a la superficie de Hargeon. Pero, aparte de eso, no. Siempre he estado aquí._ -Natsu asintió en respuesta. Pero era una pena, él había recorrido Fiore y había descubierto cosas que valía la pena ver. Entonces ella le sonrió y se sumergió para aparecer unos metros más allá. - _Hoy ha sido genial gracias a ti. Ha sido la mejor experiencia que voy a tener. Nunca voy a olvidarlo._ -Se quedó en silencio mirándole, pero Natsu no fue capaz de decir ni una sola palabra. No era justo. Quería volver a verla, lo necesitaba. No podría seguir como si nada, el recuerdo lo iba a perseguir cada día. Estúpidas leyes. Simplemente no quería aceptarlo. Nunca se había preocupado demasiado de la prohibición hasta ahora. No puso hacer más que quedarse mirándola. Entonces ella volvió a hablar antes de desaparecer. - _Jamás._

Natsu se quedó allí sentado un tiempo más. No podía concebir la idea de irse y no volver. No supo cuánto tiempo más estuvo allí pasmado, mirando a la nada y con la mente en blanco. Pero, de repente, se puso en pie de un salto y giró para marcharse. Estaba decidido.

 ** _Tenía un plan. Y necesitaba a Gray._**

* * *

 **Y hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy!**

 **Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!**


	7. Capítulo 7

**Hola a todos! Esta vez he tardo algo más en actualizar. Ha sido una semana algo movidita.**

 **Pero ya estoy aquí y traigo el nuevo capítulo conmigo!**

 **Espero que lo disfruten!**

* * *

 **Capítulo 7.**

\- _¡Vamos Juvia, date prisa! –_

 _\- ¡Dios mío, Lucy! Contigo siempre hay que ir deprisa a todas partes_. –Dijo Juvia mientras seguía a su amiga a toda velocidad por el océano. Lucy había estado ansiosa desde hacía un par de días, pero no habían tenido la oportunidad para hablar de ello hasta aquella misma mañana.

\- _Deja de quejarte, ya casi llegamos._ –

Lucy se lo había contado todo con pelos y señales. Al principio no había dado crédito. Sabía que Lucy era muy impulsiva y no se paraba a pensar dos veces las cosas. Pero nunca había esperado que llegase a tal extremo. Sin embargo, cuando Juvia había conseguido calmarse y se había mostrado dispuesta a escuchar su historia, había quedado fascinada. No sabía de qué forma habría reaccionado ella si se hubiera encontrado en el lugar de Lucy, pero sintió una ligera envidia hacia su amiga. En el fondo, a pesar de su casi ataque de pánico, también le habría gustado poder verlo con sus propios ojos. Un habitante de Crocus. Habría sido fantástico. Y por lo que Lucy le describía, estaba segura de que así era.

Sin embargo, lo que más le había sorprendido y llamado la atención había sido la forma en que su amiga le describió. Le había calificado de atractivo. Y era la primera vez que oía a Lucy referirse a cualquiera de género masculino de esa manera. Debía ser increíblemente apuesto para que Lucy se hubiese fijado. Eso también la intrigó. No había pasado por alto el brillo en los ojos de ella cada vez que hablaba de él. Había quedado fascinada. Y tampoco había pasado por alto el tono melancólico de su voz al narrarle su despedida, aunque intentase ocultarlo. Por desgracia, las cosas estaban como estaban y no se podían cambiar. Por una parte, envidiaba a su amiga por haberlo visto con sus propios ojos. Pero, por otra, pensaba que era mejor así. Ahora Lucy, inevitablemente, se pasaría las noches soñando con un reino y una gente con la que nunca iba a poder relacionarse. Y con un muchacho al que nunca más iba a volver a ver.

En ese momento se dirigían al lugar secreto de Lucy que nadie conocía. Como aquel chico lo había descubierto, Juvia, que era su mejor amiga, no iba a ser menos y había decidido por fin enseñárselo.

\- _Es por aquí._ – Y Lucy se escabulló entra las rocas, apartando las algas marinas que la cubrían, atravesando aquel pequeño recoveco entre las rocas que tantas veces había cruzado. Le hizo un gesto a Juvia para que la siguiera y nadó a la superficie.

Para su desgracia, a medida que nadaba se daba cuenta como la expectación crecía en su interior y se llenaba de esperanza anta la posibilidad de que estuviera allí de nuevo. Aunque se llevaba diciendo a sí misma que debía asumirlo, que no iba a suceder de nuevo y que aquel chico no iba a volver, no podía evitarlo cada vez que iba a ese lugar. Ya habían pasado cuatro días desde entonces y, como había hecho todos esos años, todos y cada uno de los días se dirigía a su lugar favorito a entrenarse y a relajarse. Y todos y cada uno de aquellos días le había sido imposible concentrarse. Siempre a la espera de algún sonido, a la espera de que apareciese. Pero eso simplemente nunca ocurrió. Y no iba a ocurrir.

Con un suspiro dejó que sus ojos vagaran por los alrededores y, se cercionó de que no había nada. Intentó reprimir el sentimiento de decepción que la invadió, exactamente igual que los días anteriores. Y, de igual forma, le fui imposible. Dejó escapar otro suspiró y se giró para encarar a Juvia. Estaba deseosa de ver qué opinaba se su lugar predilecto. Se esperaba una Juvia atónita mirando todo el lugar con ojos ávidos. Sin embargo, se encontró a una Juvia que la miraba fijamente, con el ceño ligeramente fruncido. Lucy hizo caso omiso a su expresión y le sonrió.

 _-¿Y bien?_ –Dijo abarcando todo el lugar con sus brazos extendidos. _-¿Qué te parece?_

Ante aquello juvia no pudo hacer otra cosa que reír. La expresión de Lucy era exultante. – _¡Es uno de los mejores lugares que había visto jamás! ¡Y se puede ver el cielo!_

Las dos amigas se rieron y se dedicaron a disfrutar del lugar. Lucy estaba encantada de haber compartido su lugar con ella. Y Juvia estaba encantada de que lo hubiera hecho. Después de un rato en el que Juvia se dedicó a inspeccionar el lugar de cabo a rabo, tanto bajo el agua como en la superficie. Decidieron que era un buen momento y lugar para comparar sus fuerzas como tantas veces habían hecho. Sin embargo, nunca era una pelea de verdad. En el fondo, ninguna de ellas lanzaba un ataque directo a la otra. Pero, de todas formas, era bueno para ellas. Luchar de forma relajada les permitía experimentas con cosas nuevas que luego podrían emplear de verdad. Ninguna de las dos supo cuánto tiempo llevaban allí, ni les importó. Lo dejaron cuando ambas estaban ya exhaustas y ambas se tumbaron en la roca disfrutando de la claridad que se colaba por el agujero del techo.

- _Esperabas que viniera, ¿verdad_? – Preguntó Juvia una vez recuperaron fuerzas. Llevaba todo el tiempo conteniendo esa pregunta y por fin le había parecido un buen momento para hacerlo. Después de un momento de silencio Lucy contestó.

- _Sí. Lo he esperado todos los días que han pasado desde entonces. Sé que debo hacerme a la idea, pero fue tan fantástico… Nunca había visto nada igual. Y me parece tan injusto…_ \- La voz de Lucy se fue apago poco a poco hasta que solo hubo silencio.

Juvia posó una mano en el hombre de Lucy para darle ánimos y le sonrió. Lucy le devolvió la sonrisa y se incorporó para desentumecerse. Iba a volver a hablar cuando se produjo un estrépito en la laguna y ambas se sumergieron sin dudarlo. Juvia iba a abandonar directamente aquel lugar, pero, ya bajo el agua, Lucy le agarró el brazo para detenerla y con un gesto le indicó que se situasen detrás de la roca. Al principio juvia la miró con extrañeza, pero luego la sorpresa y el entendimiento brilló en su cara y, con un asentimiento, ambas se quedaron muy quieras detrás de la roca. Y esperaron. Entonces, una voz retumbó en el lugar y Lucy pensó que se le saldría el corazón del pecho.

 _-¡Vamos! ¿cómo puedes ser tan lento? Y eso que he apartado yo la roca._ –Natsu. Era Natsu. Era la voz de Natsu. Lucy no se lo podía creer. Miró a Juvia con los ojos desorbitados y se giró para salir a la superficie. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera moverse, una segunda voz la dejó petrificada.

- _¡Estás loco!_ \- Dijo la segunda voz. Lucy miro a Juvia que la miraba sin entender nada y ella se encogió de hombros. No tenía una explicación para aquello. _-¡Tanto fuego te ha derretido el cerebro si es que alguna vez tuviste alguno! ¡Cómo nos pillen aquí nos cuelgan!_

- _¡Deja de quejarte! Vas a alucinar. Y a ella seguro que le encanta._ – La voz de Natsu volvió a retumbar en la laguna. A Lucy el corazón le martilleaba tanto que parecía que no iba a poder aguantar aquel ritmo frenético. Y un rápido vistazo a Juvia le indicó que ella estaba igual o peor.

- _Ella, ella. Llevas diciendo eso todo el viaje. Pero, ¿quién es ella? ¿Y si nos delata?_ ¿¡Y si ya nos ha delatado y están esperándonos bajo el agua!? –La voz desconocida se había elevado un par de tonos. Sin embargo, aquellas palabras consiguieron calmar a Lucy. No iban a por ella. Y ellos tampoco iban a delatarla. Intercambió otra mirada con Juvia. Pensaba lo mismo que ella. Ambas se sonrieron la una a la otra. Sin embargo, mantuvieron sus posiciones. Nunca estaba de más ser precavidas.

 _-¿Quieres dejar de quejarte? ¿Desde cuándo te has vuelto una histérica como tu hermana Ultear? Ahora cállate, voy a llamarla._ –Después de un momento de silencio se oyó la voz de Natsu, esta vez aún más fuerte. - _¡Lucy! ¡Lucy Heartfilia! Soy yo, Natsu. Natsu Dragneel. Nos conocimos el otro día. Esta vez he venido con un amigo. Ya lo había mencionado antes. Aunque parezca un imbécil es inofensivo, te doy mi palabra._

Entonces se oyó un quejido proveniente de Natsu. Probablemente aquella segunda voz le había pegado por insultarlo. Una gran sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Lucy cuando se dirigió a Juvia.

- _Saldré yo primero para que me vea. Después ven. Vas a verlo con tus propios ojos._ – Y a pesar de que Juvia parecía ligeramente asustada, asintió. Era una ventaja que desde la superficie no pudieran oírlas a ellas. Lucy subir lentamente a la superficie cuando la voz del desconocido se escuchó de nuevo.

- _Claro, y crees que va a aparecer por arte de magia exclusivamente porque su majestad Natsu Dragneel la ha llamado. ¿¡Eres bobo o que!? ¿No ves que aquí no hay nadie?_ – Y en ese mismo instante Lucy sacó la cabeza a la superficie y se quedó mirándolos. Natsu acababa de girarse con un gruñido hacia su acompañante, pero, antes de que pudiera contestarle, el desconocido pegó un alarido cuando la vio provocó que Natsu se girara hacia ella.

En cuanto la vio y sus ojos se cruzaron, una gran sonrisa se extendió en la cara de Natsu. Pero, entonces, Juvia apareció a su lado.

 **Y ambos muchachos se quedaron boquiabiertos.**

* * *

 **Y hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy!**

 **Espero que las espera les mereciera la pena!**

 **Muchas gracias a todos los comentarios de apoyo! No los respondo pero que sepáis que los leo todos!**

 **Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo. :3**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola a todos de nuevo! Se que dije que iba a actualizar en una semana y ha pasado casi un mes!**

 **Pero he estado de vacaciones y al irme fuera del país no tenía ni tiempo suficiente para escribir**

 **ni tampoco internet para poder subir lo que había escrito.**

 **Espero que podaís perdonarme y ahora si que os aseguro que actualizare una vez a la semana. Porque en este tiempo he adelantado varios capítulos!**

 **Aquí os dejo el siguiente. Espero que os guste!**

* * *

 **Capítulo 8.**

El silencio reinó durante unos escasos segundos en aquel lugar. Los cuatro mirándose unos a otros sin saber que decir. Lucy, por su parte, aunque ya conocía a Natsu, solo le había visto una vez en su vida y que apareciera con otro muchacho no le hacía sentirse muy segura. Juvia por su parte, simplemente no podía apartar los ojos de aquellos seres. Gray, mirando de un lado a otro, haciendo saltar su vista de una chica a otra, le habían dejado completamente sin palabras. Natsu, sin embargo, aunque se había sorprendido de la otra chica que pareció junto a Lucy, no podía estar más contento de que ella hubiera seguido acudiendo a aquel lugar. Ahora solo necesitaba enfocar aquella situación y guiarla hacia donde él quería que acabara: el plan que tenía en mente. Y Natsu Dragneel siempre conseguía lo que quería. No le quedó otro remedio que ser el primero en hablar.

- _Bueno, bueno. Parece que esta vez ambos decidimos venir acompañados. Este es Gray Fullbuster, del que te hablé la otra vez. Es al que oíste hablándome aquel día._ -Vio como Lucy dirigía sus ojos hacia su amigo y se quedaba esperando. Pero él no decía nada y una pequeña arruga de preocupación apareció en la cara de ella. Natsu bufó y le pegó un codazo a su amigo que casi le hizo caer de bruces. Gray lo miró enfadado, pero lo hizo salir de su asombro.

- _Esto… Un placer. Supongo que tú serás Lucy. Natsu me habló de ti y me convenció para venir y bueno…_ -Gray se rascó detrás de la cabeza y pareció que dudaba mientras continuaba hablando. - _Aunque espero que no nos delatéis, porque nos meteríamos en un lío realmente gordo y…_

Gray no puedo continuar porque en aquel momento su cabeza empezó a arder. Mientras con un gruñido intentaba apagarlo, Natsu empezó a estallar a carcajadas. Gray y Natsu se enzarzaron en una pelea entre insultos por lo que no se dieron cuenta de la comunicación silenciosa que se producía entre las amigas. Éstas se miraron entre sí, al principio con una mirada de desconcierto, pero después divertidas ante aquella extraña situación. Se encontraban ante dos desconocidos, que encima eran habitantes de Crocus. Tener contacto con ellos estaba completamente prohibido. Y, por si fuera poco, aquellos dos se estaban peleando entre ellos. Y, aun así, no estaban nerviosas. Se encontraban completamente relajadas, aunque no estaban seguras de la razón, confiaban en aquellos chicos. Sin embargo, parecían tan metidos es su estúpida pelea que se habían olvidado de donde estaban.

Lucy soltó un pequeño bufido y miro a Juvia, a la que le hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que mirase. Volviendo la cabeza hacia aquellos dos extraños seres una sonrisa que avecinaba problemas apareció en su cara. En ese preciso momento, ambos muchachos tenían las manos encendidas en grandes llamas y aquello no lo iba a consentir en su territorio. Mucho menos en su lugar favorito. Justo cuando iban a empezar una nueva tanda de insultos sin sentido, Lucy movió los dedos de la mano debajo del agua y una gran ola se alzó sobre ellos. Para cuando quisieron darse cuenta, ambos estaban mirándose atónitos, empapados hasta los huesos, y sus llamas apagadas. No fue hasta que escucharon las risas de Lucy y Juvia que salieron de su asombro y las miraron. A pesar de su enfado, no pudieron evitar reírse también al ver como aquellas dos delicadas criaturas se carcajeaban de ellos en su cara sin ningún remordimiento.

Cuando Lucy consiguió parar de reírse volvió a mirarlos. - _Bueno, ahora mejor. Ella es mi amiga, Juvia Lockser._

Después de eso se sucedieron presentaciones y algunas palabras de asombro. Sobre todo, de Juvia y Gray, ya que éstos eran la primera vez que se veían entre sí. Cuando la sorpresa inicial pasó, Natsu pensó que era el mejor momento para comentar su plan. Aunque, evidentemente, no lo era. Apenas se conocían. Pero, no era como que a él le importase mucho precisamente. Y tampoco iba a complicarse. Él era consciente de que iría a aquel lugar siempre que le fuera posible, aunque era probable que alguien acabara viéndole. Por eso era mejor decirlo cuanto antes y dejarse de complicaciones.

- _Bueno, la verdad es que he vuelto con la intención de proponerte algo, Lucy. Aunque ahora que esta Juvia, también la incluye a ella._ -Con una sonrisa miró a las dos chicas que nadaban en el agua mientras por el rabillo del ojo miró como Gray se daba una palmada de desesperación en la cara.

\- _¡Estás completamente loco!_ -dijo Gray. Pero Natsu lo ignoró. Ya tenía la completa atención de aquellos seres de Hargeon.

\- ¡ _Había pensado en que podíamos irnos de viaje a ver mundo! Todos juntos, como una aventura. ¿Qué os parece? -_ Acabó diciendo con una sonrisa ante los rostros desconcertados de ellas. Natsu se percató de que no entendían del todo lo que quería decir, así que decidió seguir explicándose. – _Bueno, me enseñaste parte de ese mundo tuyo submarino, ¿no? Evidentemente, yo no puedo meterte en Crocus, nos verían seguro y sería un suicidio. Pero puedo llevarte por el resto de reinos. Conocer sus mundos, sus habitantes y esas cosas. No sé… Lo pensé y me había parecido buena idea. Además, como te vi tan emocionada como yo al encontrarme a alguien del reino prohibido y eso_. -Natsu acompañó sus últimas palabras y miró esperanzado hacia Lucy. No es que no le importase lo que dijese Juvia, pero a él lo que le importaba era lo que dijese Lucy. Y al mirarla, se tranquilizó. Reconoció el brillo de ilusión en el fondo de sus preciosos ojos, el mismo que había visto el otro día. Y supo que había ganado. Se irían de viaje.

Contempló como las dos amigas se miraban entre sí antes de asentir y desaparecer rápidamente debajo del agua. Natsu se quedó boquiabierto y miró hacia Gray que hasta entonces se había mantenido en silencio y vió como se encogía de hombros.

- _Al menos lo has intentado. Pero era evidente que era demasiado. Ya te lo dije._ -Natsu le enseñó los colmillos y le gruñó. Algo habrían ido a hacer. No quería creer que simplemente hubieran desaparecido. Entrecerró los ojos y escudriñó la superficie del agua, buscando algún movimiento, cualquier cosa que le indicase que seguían allí. Pero no encontró nada.

- _No importa. Esperaremos._ – Y dicho esto se sentó en el suelo con la firme intención de quedarse allí.

- _Natsu, vamos. Cuánto más tiempo nos quedemos aquí más difícil nos resultará volver sin que nos vean_. -Gray intentó hacerle entrar en razón. Pero sabía que tu amigo era terco como una mula.

- _Aún queda tiempo de sobra para volver a casa. Esperaremos._ -Lo dijo sin mirarlo si quiera. No pensaba apartar la mirada del agua.

Y así se mantuvieron en silencio. Ambos sentados uno al lado del otro, mirando la superficie del agua, esperando por aquellas dos chicas que se habían ido sin decir ni una sola palabra. Aunque a ellos se les hizo eterno, no estuvieron esperando más de unos cuantos minutos cuando ellas aparecieron de nuevo.

Tan concentrados estaban en avistar algún moviendo submarino que cuando ellas aparecieron con un gran salto en el aire casi se caen hacia atrás. Las dos crearon un arco perfecto sobre el agua con un grito agudo de júbilo antes de sumergirse de nuevo y asomar sus cabezas para mirarlos antes de darles la buena noticia.

- _¡Nos iremos de viaje!_ -Anunciaron ambas a la vez ante la sorpresa de los chicos con una gran sonrisa pintada en sus caras. Gray no salía de su asombro, todo el mundo se había vuelto loco. Si los veían a los cuatro juntos iba a ser su fin. Por otro lado, Natsu no cabía en sí de contento y ya estaba a hacer planes en voz alta, pensando en cuando se irían, que sitios irían a ver, y cuáles eran las rutas alternativas más seguras para no ser descubierto. Fue Gray quien tuvo que pinchar la burbuja de felicidad de los otros tres y devolverles a la realidad.

- _Todo esto está muy bien. Pero, aunque llevásemos acabo esta locura de plan os estáis olvidando de un pequeño problema_. -Ambos se giraron hacia él con el interrogante pintado en la cara. Gray suspiró y se maldijo por ser el único con dos dedos de frente de aquel improvisado grupo. _-¡No tienen piernas! ¡No caminan! El mundo no está lleno de agua como aquí._

Ante esas palabras a Natsu se le cayó el alma a los pies. No se había parado a pensar en aquel problema ni un solo momento. Ni si quiera se le había pasado por la mente. Al instante se arrepintió de haber mencionado si quiera aquel plan sin haberlo pensado mejor. Se giró hacia las chicas que seguían en el agua, mirándose la una a la otra con las cejas arqueadas. Con lo contentas que habían vuelto pensado que se iban de viaje, para ahora tener que decirles que era imposible, que no podían llevarlas muy lejos con ese impedimento.

En ese momento Lucy levantó la vista hacia él y, cuando iba a disculparse por a ver si quiera sugerido aquello, ella levantó una mano y lo silenció antes de que pudiese pronunciar una sola palabra y le sonrió con cariño. Natsu no entendía nada. El viaje se había suspendido, ¿por qué estaba tan contenta?

Entonces todos vieron como Lucy se acercaba a la orilla y se apoyaba con sus manos. Haciendo fuerza para salir de agua. Aunque le costó un poco, y Natsu tuvo que apretar los puños para reprimir el impulso de ayudarla, finalmente consiguió sentarse sobre la hierba, con la cola perfectamente estirada y poyándose hacia atrás sobre sus manos. Miró a los chicos con una sonrisa, pero estos la miraban como si tuviera tres cabezas. Podía salir del agua, muy bien. Eso ya lo habían notado. Pero seguía sin poder caminar. Podían cargar con ellas, pero iba a ser un infierno de viaje. Y no era posible de todos modos, demasiado lejos. Pero entonces, Ambos chicos se percataron de la sonrisa de Juvia, que seguía en el agua. Y, cuando volvieron a mirar a Lucy, observaron atónitos como su cola y el resto de escamas que se extendían sobre su piel brillaban ligeramente hasta que desaparecieron. Y, en el lugar donde hasta hacía tan solo unos segundos se encontraba su maravillosa cola en tonos púrpura ahora se podían ver dos piernas perfectas con dos pequeños pies. Ya no tenía escamas, y se podía ver su piel perfectamente lisa y blanca como la porcelana.

Pero entonces, y a pesar de su sorpresa, Natsu se percató de un pequeño detalle, el cual lo dejó boquiabierto y con los ojos como platos: Habían desaparecido sus escamas. Todas y cada una de ellas.

Lucy se encontraba ante sus ojos, con piernas **y completamente desnuda.**

* * *

 **Y hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy!**

 **Espero que podáis perdonar que haya tardado tanto! ya se que muchos de vosotros me pedís que actualice mas rápido.**

 **Y esta vez de verdad que voy a cumplirlo.**

 **Muchas gracias por todos vuestros comentarios.**

 **Nos vemos en la siguiente actualización! :3**


	9. Capítulo 9

**Hola a todos de nuevo!**

 **Como prometí, aquí estoy actualizando rápido para compensar estas semanas ausencia!**

 **Y muchas gracias a los que comentan la historia. Me encanta leer vuestras opiniones.**

 **Espero que os guste!**

* * *

 **Capítulo 9.**

Lucy se encontraba ante sus ojos, con piernas y completamente desnuda.

Lo primero que se le pasó por la cabeza a Natsu cuando se dio cuenta de aquel importante detalle fue darle un puñetazo a Gray. Sin embargo, su cuerpo respondió antes de que acabara de formarse ese pensamiento en su mente y se vio catapultado hacia delante. Y en un visto y no visto la empujó bruscamente devuelta al agua. Lo único que vio de Lucy fue como se le habían abierto los ojos de la sorpresa, pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar se encontraba de nuevo bajo el agua, después de haber sido tirada al agua con una estrepitosa zambullida.

Por un momento todos se quedaron en silencio mirando a Natsu. Lucy aún seguía sumergida en el agua. Natsu se quedó paralizado mirando con horror hacia la mancha amarilla que se apreciaba desde la superficie. ¿Cómo demonios iba a explicar su reacción? Y, lo más importante para él: ¿por qué había reaccionado de aquella manera, alterándose tanto?

Echó una ojeada a Gray que lo miraba atónito, intentando a duras penas contener una sonrisa en esa cara de estúpido que tenía. Iba a estar recordándole aquello toda su vida, podía verlo perfectamente.

Se atrevió a echarle una mirada a Juvia también. Ésta se encogió de hombros al mirarle y su frente se arrugó con preocupación mientras le lanzaba una mirada que Natsu interpretó como compasiva.

Pero, no pasaba nada. Lucy respiraba debajo del agua, no se había ahogado. Saldría en cualquier momento y le explicaría la situación. Quizás en Hargeon pasearse desnudo era algo normal, puesto que tenían escamas en lugar de ropa, pero en Crocus y en el resto del reino no lo era. Y era demasiado ver a una chica como Lucy con todo su cuerpo completamente a la vista. Lucy era una chica dulce, lo entendería y aceptaría el malentendido y no pasaría nada. Pero, si estaba tan seguro de ello, ¿por qué se sentía tan nervioso y culpable? Vio cómo la masa de cabello rubio de Lucy se aproximaba a la superficie y tragó saliva. La había empujado de malas maneras. Cierto. No debería haberlo hecho. Cierto también. Bien, decidido. Se disculparía con Lucy y caso cerrado.

Cuando la cabeza de Lucy emergió a la superficie, notó por el rabillo del ojo como Juvia se alejaba disimuladamente. Miró a Lucy y su expresión era indescifrable. Salvo por los ojos, esos ojos podrían ser llamas tranquilamente. Se apresuró a explicarse antes de que Lucy dijera o hiciera nada.

\- _Esto, Lucy, verás. Déjame que te lo explique. No era mi intención, pero me salió solo antes de que pudiese pararlo y bue…_ \- Un chorro de agua le impacto en plena cara mientras se explicaba. Miró boquiabierto a Lucy, que no se había movido ni un ápice y su expresión tampoco había cambiado. Sacudió la cabeza y probó de nuevo.

- _Es que es Crocus no es normal que alguien vaya así sin vestir y cuando te vi me asuste y mi cuerpo reaccionó sol…_ \- Otro chorro de agua le impacto en la cara antes de que pudiese terminar de hablar. Solo era agua, pero lo que estaba haciendo Lucy era realmente molesto. Intentó calmarse mientras se pasaba una mano por la cara para quitarse la mayor parte del agua y empezó de nuevo.

- _Sé que fui muy brusco y poco cuidadoso, pero ya te dije que reaccioné sin pensarlo y lo que quiero decir es qu…_ -Otra vez un chorro de agua le impactó en plena cara. Vale, esto ya se estaba pasando. Quería disculparse, pero no lo dejaba y encima lo estaba empapando. Se estaba cabreando.

- _Oye, ya vale. Estoy intentando pedirte perdón, pero es imposible. Y eso del chorrito de agua es muy molesto. Ya estamos en paz: yo te tiré al agua y tú me mojaste. Se acabó el asunto._ – Y se cruzó de brazos mirándola con dureza. O eso cría él, porque Lucy parecía estar aguantándole la mirada sin ningún problema. No solo eso, parecía que lo desafiaba. Lo cual le quedó comprobado al oír su voz. Era aterciopelada. Avecinaba peligro. Pero era igual de hipnotizadora que su voz normal.

- _Así que, crees que estamos en paz._ -Empezó diciendo Lucy sin quitarle la mirada de encima. Juvia se alejó un poco más y esta vez Gray, por instinto supuso Natsu, dio un par de pasos hacia atrás. - _Pongo mi confianza en ti al aceptar irme de viaje contigo, que, por si lo has olvidado, eres un desconocido. De Crocus nada menos. Sigo confiando en ti enseñándote mi control. O al menos una parte de él. Te enseño parte de mi mundo. Y, además, pongo aún más confianza en ti y revelo el secreto de que puedo tener piernas, si quiero. Y, ¿cómo respondes tú? ¿Agradeciéndome la confianza depositada en ti? ¡No! Me lanzas al gua de mala manera, rechazando mi regalo. –_

Llegados a ese punto, Natsu no se había movido de su sitio, pero su posición había perdido firmeza y empezaba a dudar ligeramente de cómo iba a acabar aquello. Además, había notado como cada palabra dicha por Lucy con énfasis, su amigo Gray se había encogido ligeramente. Pero él era el blanco del enfado de Lucy. Sin embargo, en el fondo se lo tenía merecido, pensó. Puesto que, aunque había escuchado todas y cada una de las palabras que había dicho, Su mirada estuvo fija en la boca de ella. No podía despegarla de aquellos pequeños labios carnosos mientras pronunciaba las palabras. Le parecía que lo hacía de una forma bastante peculiar. Aunque no sabía por qué. Pero Lucy no acabó ahí, si no que siguió para rematar su discurso.

-A pesar de todo, y por el bien de nuestro viaje, he decido que tienes razón. -Hizo una pausa antes de continuar. -Deberíamos estar en paz. Y lo estaremos. Ahora mismo.

Al mismo tiempo que sus labios soltaban la última sílaba y antes de que nadie pudiera parpadear, Natsu se vio estampado contra la pared rocosa del fondo por un gran chorro de agua que, esta vez, lo empapó por completo. Se cayó al suelo y se quedó allí sentado, bastante desorientado. Hasta que escuchó las carcajadas que Gray y Juvia empezaron a soltar. Su amigo se estaba riendo tanto que se le saltaban las lágrimas y se doblaba por la mitad, dando fuertes golpes con su garra en su pierna mientras se sujetaba el estómago. Juvia también se carcajeaba igual que él, pero de forma menos llamativa.

Con la furia de la vergüenza consumiéndole por dentro, se levantó de un salto y se empezó a sacudir para librarse del agua mientras esperaba que aquellas odiosas risas remitieran. Pero entonces, se giró hacia Lucy y se dio cuenta de algo. Ella no se estaba riendo de él. Le miraba con una tierna sonrisa y se encogió de hombros cuando sus ojos se cruzaron. Su burbuja de enfado se desinfló de repente y ya no se sentía tan molesto. Aunque, por supuesto que le daría una paliza a Gray nada más que llegasen a su tierra.

Cuando por fin dejaron de reírse de él, se acercó de nuevo a la orilla, todavía empapado y se sentó.

- _Bueno, ahora creo que es momento de planear nuestro viaje en condiciones_. -Soltó Natsu con bastante ironía. Pero el resto le ignoró y todos se acercaron formando un pequeño círculo.

-Ahora que el problema principal está resuelto, lo importante es decidir cuándo nos iremos. -Dijo Gray mientras se repantingaba tranquilamente en el prado.

- _En realidad, no está del todo solucionado. No aguantamos indefinidamente con nuestras… esto… piernas_. - Puntualizó Juvia carraspeando ligeramente. - _Es peligroso para nosotras pasar demasiado tiempo fuera del agua. Aguantamos un mes perfectamente, a partir de ahí. Empieza a costar más trabajo._

Lucy asintió confirmando las palabras de su amiga. _-No sabemos exactamente cuánto tiempo es posible, pero a partir de ahí se nos empieza a secar la piel y podemos… bueno… morir si eso pasa._

Un silencio sepulcral cayó sobre los cuatro antes las últimas palabras de la rubia. Pero Natsu se negaba a dejar que el ánimo decayera.

- _Bueno, entonces contamos con un mes y… no sé, ¿una semana de margen en caso de imprevistos?_ – Ambas chicas asintieron ante sus palabras. - _Bueno, es tiempo de sobra para visitar lo principal, ¿verdad Gray?_

- _Si, por supuesto. No hay ningún problema._ -Sonrió a las chicas antes de añadir. -Además, nos conocemos todas las rutas como la palma de nuestra mano, todo controlado. Aunque sigue siendo una locura.

Juvia y Lucy se miraron y al instante se sonrieron la una a la otra. Esto parecía que marchaba bien.

- _También podemos encargarnos de conseguirles algo de ropa. No pueden ir, esto, sin ropa por todo Fiore._ -Gray les dirigió una mirada de disculpa mientras decía aquellas palabras.

- _El mejor lugar para salir de aquí en dirección apuesta a Crocus es Akane Resort. Está cerca de la frontera con Oak. Si cruzáis la ciudad hacia al este, al final hay un lago bastante grande. A partir de media tarde está completamente desierto._ -Apuntó Lucy.

Natsu y Gray asintieron con la cabeza. Conocían perfectamente el lugar. Aunque lo habían visto a rebosar de gente, si ella decía que estaría vacío. Lo estaría.

- _Esto, una cosa que se me acaba de venir a la cabeza…_ -Natsu se rascó la nuca ligeramente nervioso y miró al suelo cuando lo dijo. - _Vosotras… ¿coméis? ¿seguís una dieta especial o como…?_

- _Tío, tu siempre pensando en comer._ -Gray negó con la cabeza divertido ante la ocurrencia de su amigo.

- _Bueno, es importante. ¿Qué hacemos si no comen lo mismo que nosotros? ¡O peor! Si solo comen cosas que se encuentras en el agua._

 _\- ¡Hey, hey!_ -Juvia llamó al orden a los dos muchachos antes de que empezaran a divagan de nuevo y se metieran en otra pelea absurda. – _Tenemos una dieta perfectamente normal. Bueno, hay algunas cosas que vosotros quizá no podríais comer. Pero eso no viene al caso._

Natsu respiró aliviado y le dirigió una mirada de suficiencia a Gray. Éste por su parte lo ignoro y continuó ultimando detalles del viaje.

\- _Bueno y ¿cuándo queréis partir entonces?_ – Lucy y Juvia se miraron entre sí y volvieron a sonreírse, como si pudiera comunicarse de alguna forma privada no-verbal que ellos no entendían.

\- _Podemos estar listas en cuatro días_. -Anunció Lucy radiante. Sus ganas de iniciar el viaje eran casi tangibles. Natsu pensó que, de ser posible, Lucy se iría en aquel mismo instante. Iba a estar un mes en su compañía. Sonrió ante aquel pensamiento.

\- _Perfecto. Pero nosotros no. Tenemos que volver a Crocus y después volver a atravesar todo Hargeon. Pero, si nos damos prisa, estaremos allí en una semana._ -Se volvió hacia Gray esperando confirmación y, tras pensarlo un poco, este le dio la razón. Ya habían atravesado Hargeon en pocos días anteriormente.

- _Bien pues, allí nos vemos. No perdamos más tiempo_. -Dijo Juvia alegremente y se sumergió en el agua. Al mismo tiempo, Natsu y Gray se giraron para marcharse, pero, entonces, Lucy lo llamó.

 _\- ¡Natsu! ¿podrías esperar un momento?_ -Natsu se volvió hacia ella extrañado. -Por favor. -Asintió mientras se daba la vuelta para volver a acercarse a ella.

 _\- ¡Te esperaré fuera!_ – Le gritó Gray mientras salía del lugar dejándolos solos. Natsu se agachó para quedar más cerca de Lucy y la miró con ojos interrogantes.

Lucy dudó unos segundos, pero cogió aire y le posó ambas manos en la cara, cada una en una mejilla y cerró los ojos.

Natsu se quedó de piedra. Nunca antes había estado tan quiero en toda su vida. Ahora mismo, podría ser una estatua perfectamente. Entonces, contempló estupefacto como se secaba y su ropa empapada por el agua que ella le había lanzado antes desaparecía completamente. Cuando estuvo completamente seco, Lucy retiró las manos de su cara y le sonrió. Por alguna razón, tuvo que reprimirse para con retenerla para que seguir sintiendo su tacto.

- _Estoy deseando verte de nuevo. Nos vemos en una semana._ -Y con una sonrisa brillante desapareció en las profundidades del agua dejando a un Natsu paralizado de la impresión.

Sacudió la cabeza para espabilarse y se dio media vuelta. **Iba a ser un viaje que nunca olvidaría.**

* * *

 **Y lo dejamos aquí!**

 **Con los protagonistas de la historia a punto de comenzar su aventura!**

 **Espero que os haya gustado y perdonad los errores que pueda haber. A veces el corrector los corrige por si solos y no me doy cuenta!**

 **Nos vemos en la próxima actualización! :3**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hola a todos de nuevo! Aquí les dejo la continuacion!**

 **De nuevo gracias a todos por los comentarios que me encantan!**

 **Espero que os guste!**

* * *

 **Capítulo 10.**

- _Voy a echar de menos a Plue._ -Comentó Lucy mientras esperaban tranquilamente a las afueras de Akane Resort.

- _Yo también lo echaré de menos, sobre todo si tenemos prisa._ -Juvia sonrió mientras acariciaba cariñosamente a su hipocampo. -Pero presiento que este viaje nos va a cambiar la vida Lucy. O quizás no, pero sin duda va a ser la experiencia de nuestra vida.

 _-¿Crees que habrán tenido algún problema en llegar hasta aquí?_ – Preguntó Lucy ligeramente preocupada.

Habían quedado en encontrarse con Natsu y Gray en aquel lago a mitad de la tarde, cuando la gente ya había desaparecido por completo. Sin embargo, llevaban allí ya bastante tiempo. Habían estado tan ansiosas por comenzar aquel viaje que habían nadado más rápido que nunca y habían llegado mucho antes de la hora prevista. Cuando habían llegado todavía había gente disfrutando del día en aquel lugar. Habían visto irse a las últimas personas de allí y ya llevaban un tiempo siendo las únicas en aquel lugar, pero los chicos no acababan de aparecer. Dentro de poco empezaría a anochecer. Solo esperaba que no hubiesen sido vistos atravesando Hargeon. La angustia que sentía Lucy era que, en caso de necesitar su ayuda, no podrían proporcionársela. Ellos no sabían cómo comunicarse con ellas a distancia.

Juvia miró a su amiga, pensando en lo mismo y fue la que dijo en voz alta lo que ambas estaban pensando.

 _-¿Sabes que tendremos que confiarles ciertos secretos sobre nosotras y nuestra gente, verdad?_

Lucy asintió antes de contestar. - _Lo sé. Ya lo estuvimos hablando antes de aceptar su oferta. No tenemos otra opción. Tenemos que contarles por lo menos lo que más útil pueda resultar. Y algunas de nuestras debilidades… Si vamos a estar con ellos por un mes deben saberlo._

- _No te preocupes._ -Dijó Juvia al ver la angustia de su amiga. Sabía que a Lucy le gustaba tan poco como a ella divulgar ciertos secretos que podrían ponerlas en peligro. - _Seguro que tienen algún motivo para retrasarse. Además, quién sabe. A lo mejor ellos también tienen algunas cosas que compartir con nosotras._

 _-¡Es cierto! ¡No lo había pensado!_ -Dijo Lucy ya algo más animada. - _Puede que estén en la misma situación que nosotras. Así la balanza seguirá equilibrada._

- _Pero escucha, Lucy. ¿crees que serás capaz de esconder que tu e… ¿-_ Lucy levantó una mano y asintió para evitar que continuara.

- _Por eso no te preocupes. Lo haré únicamente si es necesario._

- _Y… ¿qué clase de ropa crees que nos traerán?_ -Pregunto Juvia para aligerar la tensión que había aparecido entre ellas. - _Parecían seriamente preocupados por el tema de como iríamos vestidas._

Lucy estalló en carcajadas pensando lo mismo que su amiga. - _Dios, no lo sé. Pero es algo que estoy deseando ver._

Iba a continuar hablando, pero entonces escucharon un ruido sordo que provenía no muy lejos de donde ellas estaban e inmediatamente se sumergieron de nuevo. Se quedaron completamente quieras, controlando a sus hipocampos para que no se inquietaran, esperando a ver quién aparecía en el lago. Podían ser sus acompañantes. Pero preferían esconderse por si acaso no lo eran. Nadie les iba a decir nada por estar allí, ellas podían perfectamente. Pero coincidieron en que sería mejor esquivar cualquier posible pregunta.

No tenían nada de qué preocuparse, enseguida escucharon las voces de sus dos acompañantes y vieron sus sombras al borde del lago. Sonrieron emocionadas y no perdieron un segundo en salir a la superficie para que pudieran verlas.

 _-¡Habéis tardado más de la cuenta!_ -Gritó Lucy sorprendiéndolos.

 _-¡Ya bueno! Era evidente que, si queríais que llegásemos a media tarde, tendríamos que atravesar Akane Resort de día. Y déjame decirte que era imposible. Estaba abarrotado de gente._ -Gritó Natsu en respuesta mientras los chicos se acercaban sonrientes.

Ellas se acercaron a la orilla cuando vieron que ellos dejaban dos montones de ropa en la hierba. - _Para que os vistáis. Es ropa de Crocus pero… Al menos iremos a juego._ -Gray se encogió de hombros mientras se reía de su propio comentario.

- _Si, esto, bueno. Nos alejaremos un poco y nos daremos la vuelta para que os vistáis tranquilamente._ -Y diciendo esto cogió a Gray del brazo y lo arrastró a unos pasos de allí, y así se quedaron, dados la vuelta mirando como oscurecía en el bosque. Las chicas se miraron y agitaron sus cabezas divertidas mientras salían del agua y se disponían a vestirse. - _Intentad no tardar mucho, este sitio es demasiado abierto para escondernos. Y deberíamos ponernos en marcha antes de que anochezca por completo._

Lucy, ya sin cola, caminó hasta donde estaba Natsu y le tocó el brazo intentando no asustarlo. Notó como Natsu daba un respingo y se tensaba. - _Soy yo._ -Dijo Lucy para que el muchacho se relajara, pero, no sabía por qué, continuaba sin mirarla y muy tenso. Sin pensarlo mucho se inclinó hacia él para hablarle. _-¿Es posible que emanes mucho calor sin quemar nada?_

Natsu asintió con la cabeza y la chica le soltó el brazo al instante pues notó como este empezaba a calentarse. Se alejó también varios pasos para soportar el calor del chico. Entonces, aprovechando que no tendría que subir el calor del agua ella misma, dirigió sus manos hacia el agua, haciendo que un río llegara hasta Natsu y se enrollara a sus pies. En menos de un minuto oyó las exclamaciones de Gray y Natsu. Una espesa niebla cubrió todo en lago en un momento. Apenas se veía a más de un par de metros de distancia.

 _-¿Así está menos descubierto?-_ Preguntó Lucy con humos mientras se apuraba a volver con Juvia para acabar de vestirse con aquellas extrañas ropas. En ese momento oyó la carcajada de Natsu.

- _Este viaje va a ser interesante, ¡si señor!_

Ambas terminaron de vestirse en un momento y se miraron para ver cómo habían quedado. Había una ligera diferencia entre la ropa de las dos, pero iban prácticamente iguales. Eran unos vestidos que mezclaban los colores rojo y negro, y estaban hechos con unas telas que nunca habían visto, pero eran muy suaves. El de Lucy solo tenía una manga mientras que el de Juvia era de manga larga.

-Bueno, pues nosotras ya estamos. -Anunció Juvia para que se acercaran a donde estaban ellas.

Los chicos se giraron y al verlas vestidas así sonrieron divertidos. -Bueno, entonces **ya podemos ponernos en marcha.**

* * *

 **Y hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy!**

 **De nuevo espero que os haya gustado.**

 **Nos vemos en la próxima actualizacion! :3**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hola a todos! Dios ya se que ha pasado muchisimo tiempo! Unos dos meses creo.**

 **Pero después de todo este tiempo quiero que sepáis que no me he olvidado de esta historia y aquí estoy dispuesta a continuarla!**

 **Sin más os dejo el capítulo!**

* * *

 **Capítulo 11**

Emprendieron el camino a través del bosque, hacia el este, en dirección al reino de Oak. Ellas no tenían ni idea de hacia donde se estaban dirigiendo. Una vez se adentraron en el bosque todo les parecía igual y lo único que podían hacer era confiar en aquellos dos chicos y seguirles. Viajaban en silencio por temor a ser descubiertos. Justo cuando anocheció, Gray les informó de que habían alcanzado la frontera con Oak, lo cual les quitaba un peso de encima. Seguían sin que pudieran verlos juntos, pero al menos Natsu y Gray podían ser vistos sin ningún problema. Estuvieron avanzando un tiempo a oscuras, a ellas se les hizo eterno, pero en realidad no fue mucho más de una hora. Por fin ellos dijeron que harían noche en ese lugar. Juvia y Lucy se miraron y sonrieron de alivio, no habían querido decir nada, pero estabas agotadas, ellas no estaban acostumbradas a caminar en absoluto.

El lugar era bastante denso en cuanto a vegetación, pero había un ligero huevo entre unos árboles que estaba rodeado de arbustos donde podrían descansar estando más o menos protegidos. Era mejor que nada.

- _Bueno, yo iré a recoger algo de leña y Natsu intentará cazar algo para comer. Además, hemos traído algo de fruta para esta noche. Está aquí._ -Dijo Gray mientras depositaba una pequeña bolsa de cuero en el suelo junto a ellas. - _Mientras tanto vosotras podéis investigar si hay algún riachuelo cerca, pero no os alejéis demasiado, podríais perderos._

- _Sí que lo hay_. -Contestó Lucy de inmediato. Se produjo un momento de silencio en el que los dos muchachos la miraron sin saber que decir.

\- _¿Ya habías estado aquí? Creía que nunca habías salido de Hargeon._ -Reaccionó Natsu tras la pausa.

- _Nunca había estado. Es… difícil de explicar. Nosotras podemos sentirlo_. -Se encogió de hombros ligeramente incómoda. No estaba muy segura de cómo explicarles aquello sin delatarse demasiado.

Gray y Natsu se miraron antes de sonreír y menear sus cabezas asombrados. - _Bueno, pues una tarea hecha. Volveremos enseguida_. -Y después de eso se internaron en el bosque hasta que desaparecieron de su vista.

Una vez solas Lucy y Juvia se miraron preocupadas durante un momento, pero se encogieron de hombros y decidieron intentar ponerse cómodas. Sin embargo, no eran capaces de conseguirlo. Podían utilizar sus cuerpos perfectamente, pero no estaban acostumbrados a ellos, la sensación era de lo más extraña. Acabaron sentadas, apoyando sus espaldas cada una en un tronco y decidieron esperar y mirar cómo hacían ellos.

Cuando volvieron comenzó la actividad. El primero en llegar fue Gray, que después de amontonar aquellos palos sin ton ni son les prendió fuego con un movimiento de su mano y se sentó en el suelo satisfecho. Al poco regresó Natsu con la cena. Las chicas los miraban atónitas mientras ellos limpiaban esos animales y los cocinaban al fuego. Nunca habían visto cosa igual. De hecho, estaban boquiabiertas.

Natsu se sentó al lado de Lucy y le ofreció su parte. Ella cogió aquella carne ensartada en un palo y se quedó mirándola. No sabía muy bien que hacer. Miró a Juvia disimuladamente y vio que estaba igual que ella. Estaba caliente. ¿Se quemarían?

- _Lucy, ¿qué pasa?_ -Le preguntó Natsu sobresaltándole. Cuando ésta le miró él ya iba por la mitad de su parte. - _¿No te gusta?_

- _Yo… bueno… verás. No lo sé_. -Confesó con timidez.

- _Bueno, solo tienes que probarlo. Si no te gusta te daré mi parte de fruta y eso me lo comeré yo. No te preocupes._ -Después siguió comiendo, pero se dio cuenta de que Lucy no lo había probado y estaba mirando la carne sin saber qué hacer. - _¿Lucy?_

- _Es que, no sé si puedo_. -Lucy odiaba sentirse así, no quería ser una molestia nada más empezar. Levantó la vista hacia Natsu que la miraba sin entender mientras daba cuenta de su parte, ya casi inexistente. - _Nunca he comido nada caliente, ¿me quemará?_

Natsu la miró con los ojos como platos antes de estallar en carcajadas. De hecho, casi se atraganta. Lucy desvió la vista roja como un tomate, se estaba riendo de ella. - _No te va a pasar nada, ni te vas a quemar ni nada. Confía en mí, dale un mordisco._

Lucy entrecerró los ojos sin estar segura de sí debería hacerle caso o no. Decidió tocarlo primero con un dedo, para asegurarse. Lo sintió caliente, pero no pasó nada. Entonces se armó de valor y lo mordió, y empezó a masticarlo. No se quemó. Y estaba delicioso. Le dio otro mordisco y cerró los ojos para saborearlo. Como había podido vivir sin esto toda su vida. Miró a Natsu con los ojos abiertos y este le asintió sonriendo.

Natsu no podía apartar los ojos de ella mientras comía. Observó atentamente todo el proceso que siguió su mente hasta que se decidió a probar un bocado. Su expresión de sorpresa, como degustaba la carne, incluso la forma en que lo cogía con las manos, todo. Estaba atontado. Cuando se dio cuenta de que casi había acabado se metió su último trozo en la boca y desvió la mirada de ella. Le parecía increíble ese todo de piel, y esos ojos. Parecía que veían a través de uno. Miró a Gray y le vio manteniendo una animada conversación con Juvia al otro lado del fuego. Habían hablado mucho de cómo hacer las cosas por ellas. Las chicas de Hargeon no sabían nada del mundo real, no conocían que necesidades podrían llegar a tener. El fuego era para ellas. Tenían que acordarse todas las noches pues ellos no lo necesitaban. Estaba perdido en sus pensamientos cuando sintió una mano tocándole tímidamente el codo. El contacto era tibio. Acostumbrado a un calor constante aquello era refrescante. Miró a Lucy y, cuando ella vio que tenía su atención, se acercó a él. Por un momento Natsu se quedó de piedra, no sabía que iba a hacer. Y no podía dejar de mirarla. Cuando Lucy estuvo a menos de un palmo de su cara se detuvo y le habló.

- _Quiero enseñarte algo_. -Susurró Lucy para que nadie pudiera oírlos.

\- _¿El qué_? - Le preguntó él también en susurros. No sabía muy bien porque susurraban, si solo estaban Gray y Juvia a parte de ellos, pero no le dio mucha importancia.

- _Confía en mí._ -Fue todo lo que dijo Lucy en respuesta antes de sonreír y levantarse.

Natsu no perdió ni un segundo y también se levantó para seguirla cuando estaba empezó a andar. Antes de alejarse le hizo una seña a Gray de que todo estaba bien y se internó en el bosque siguiendo a Lucy. Ella iba en silencio y no decía nada. Y, pese a aparentar tranquilidad, Natsu se sentía nervioso. No le gustaba ir a ciegas, quería saber a dónde iba, controlar la situación. En ese momento Lucy se detuvo y le señaló detrás de unos arbustos. Natsu se adelantó para apartarlos y travesarlos y cuando pasó al otro lado se quedó ligeramente sorprendido.

Había un pequeño claro que estaba atravesado por un río pequeño. Se giró hacia Lucy que se había quedado a sus espaldas y la miró interrogante.

- _Te dije que podíamos sentirlo, sabía que había agua por aquí._ -Ella se encogió de hombros y se sentó en el suelo. Natsu la imitó sin saber muy bien que decir asique decidió esperar a que ella hablase. – _Juvia y yo decidimos que deberíamos compartir con vosotros ciertas cosas que desconocéis y que deberíais saber sobre nosotras._

En cuanto pronunció esas palabras Natsu se puso alerta y concentró toda su atención en las palabras que decía.

- _He notado que habéis estado muy pendientes de nosotras durante el trayecto_. -Natsu enrojeció visiblemente con esas palabras. Maldición. Se había dado cuenta. La verdad es que solo había estado preocupado por ella, por muy cruel que eso fuera. - _Y la verdad es que no queremos ser una carga. Por eso quiero enseñarte algo. Quiero mostrarte que somos más fuertes de lo que aparentamos y que podemos apañárnoslas. No sé si pasaremos por alguna situación de peligro, pero no queremos que os pase nada por tener que estar pendientes de nosotras._

- _Lucy no es necesario, nosotros no os subestimamos, quiero decir qu…_ -Lucy levantó una mano para hacerlo callar y cerró el pico.

- _Es algo que tienes que ver._ -Sentenció sin dejar lugar a discusión y a él no le quedó más remedio que asentir. Después de todo, que demonios, quería ver que era lo que iba a enseñarle fuera lo que fuera. – _¿Puedes crear una llama?, por favor._

Natsu inmediatamente hizo lo que le pedía. Le dio la vuelta a su mano y creó una pequeña llama suspendida en la palma de su mano. En menos de un segundo una burbuja la envolvió y la apagó. - _Más grande._ – Le dijo Lucy entonces y volvió a obedecer creando una llama del tamaño de su cabeza. Volvió a pasar exactamente lo mismo. Natsu la miró extrañado y Lucy se encogió de hombros.

- _Ahora… ¿podrías esforzarte por mantener el fuego encendido a toda costa?_ – Natsu asintió de inmediato y creó la llama de nuevo, no entendía a donde quería llegar. _-¿Estás preparado?_ -Natsu se concentró y asintió. En un segundo la llama desapareció de nuevo.

- _¿Pero qué demonios…?_ -Natsu se miró la palma de la mano asombrado antes de mirarla a ella boquiabierto.

 _-En Hargeon nos enseñan a controlar los componentes de los elementos a la perfección. Como potenciar o como bloquearlos._ -Lucy se encogió de hombros y se apresuró a añadir más cosas ante la cara de Natsu. – _Esto no significa gran cosa. Probablemente si me atacaras con una de esas enormes lenguas de fuego que me mostraste no sería capaz de apagarlas así de rápido. Es algo que necesita mucha concentración y, cuanto más grande, más tiempo._

Lucy se quedó callada, mirándole mientras Natsu asimilaba la información. Sin embargo, después de un tiempo en silencio y sin ningún tipo de respuesta por su parte decidió explicárselo.

- _El fuego necesita oxígeno, si no se ahoga._ -Natsu finalmente pudo reaccionar y asintió con la cabeza. Eso él también lo sabía. - _Pues, bueno… como decirlo… Yo controlo el agua, con todo lo que eso implica. También puedo hacer desaparecer el oxígeno del agua. Pero es algo complicado y requiere práctica y concentración y bueno…_

- _Vaya. Esto es increíble._ \- Natsu se echó hacia atrás, dejándose caer en el suelo. Aquello era algo que nunca hubiera imaginado.

 _-¿Estás enfadado?_ -Le oyó preguntar a Lucy, lo cual hizo que se incorporara de inmediato para mirarla.

- _¿Por qué iba a estar enfadado? Eso puedo ser muy útil si algo sucede_. -Natsu estaba desconcertado. Estaba sombrado, cierto. Pero para bien. Aquello era genial. Sin embargo, Lucy lo estaba mirando con temor y se la veía ligeramente angustiada.

- _Tengo que enseñártelo. Lo siento Natsu, pero no lo estás entendiendo y tengo que mostrártelo. Aunque lo parezca no te haré daño, te lo juro. Por favor no te enfades. Y, sobre todo, no te vayas._

Natsu iba a decirle que no estaba enfadado, que no iba a irse, que la idea del viaje había sido suya, había sido él mismo quien lo había propuesto. Lo que estaba diciendo no tenía sentido. ¿Hacerle daño? Pero solo pudo despegar sus labios. No le dio tiempo a emitir un solo sonido cuando una enorme burbuja le cubrió la cabeza y, de un momento a otro, y antes de que pudiera hacer nada, se quedó sin aire. No podía respirar. Aspiraba con fuerza para llenar los pulmones, pero no le entraba nada. Se estaba ahogando.

Entonces, tan pronto como había desaparecido, el aire entró de nuevo a sus pulmones y pudo respirar. Se levantó como un resorte y se alejó de Lucy mientras recobraba el aliento.

Eso sí que no lo había esperado. Aunque podía haberlo supuesto el mismo no se le había pasado por la cabeza. Lucy seguía sentada en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas mirándole con ojos suplicantes. Parecía mentira que aquella chica tan menuda y delicada pudiera matarlo tan fácilmente. Aunque, pensándolo bien, no tenía ningún sentido preocuparse. Durmiendo todos juntos cualquiera de ellos podría matar al resto mientras estos dormían. Además, si ellas hubieran querido hacerles daño lo habrían hecho ya. Natsu no estaba muy seguro de si de verdad confiaba en ella o simplemente quería confiar en ella, pero no le importó. Se acercó de nuevo a Lucy y le cogió la mano con cuidado.

 _-Bueno, esto es una sorpresa. Pero no cambia nada. Todos podemos matarnos los unos a los otros usando nuestro elemento._ -Natsu le sonrió antes de soltar su mano y sentarse de nuevo enfrente de ella. - _Eso sí, no quiero más demostraciones de este tipo. Son escalofriantes._

Lucy sonrió con miedo y se relajó visiblemente. - _Hay algo más que voy a contarte, es nuestra principal debilidad. Aunque supongo que se puede adivinar. Necesitamos agua cerca para controlarlo. Si no, no podemos hacer nada._

Natsu asintió ante sus palabras, ya se lo había imaginado. En Crocus pasaba lo mismo. Únicamente algunos como Gray y él mismo podían hacer aparecer el fuego a su antojo. Se quedaron en silencio unos segundos, cada uno perdido es sus propias cavilaciones hasta que Lucy levantó la vista hasta Natsu. Él ya no podía apartar los ojos de ella. No entendía por qué, pero no era la primera vez que le pasaba, se quedaba atontado mirándola. La protegería. La protegería durante este viaje, y después también. En ese momento ella habló con esa dulce voz que tenía.

- _Natsu, ¿puedo tocarte?_ – Natsu abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y se quedó con la boca abierta.

 ** _¿Qué demonios quería decir con aquello?_**

* * *

 **Bueno y hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy.**

 **Ya no os voy a prometer nada porque cuando prometo al final no publico cuando digo.**

 **Así que publicaré cuando pueda. Lo que si so digo es que antes de subir este capítulo he adelantado otros dos para tener la seguridad de poder publicar pronto!**

 **Un beso para todos! Nos vemos en la siguiente actualización! :3**


End file.
